


The Wolf and his Witch

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic AU, Slow Burn, There's a Murder, a shifter and witch au, also none of the bom chars are dead, and Lance ends up being Kolivan's mate, and kolivan's pack and allura's coven have to work together to figure out the murderers, and lance is a witch, kolivan is a wolf shifter, which Lance doesn't really know how to deal with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Murders are popping up in Arus City and a witch coven and a shifter pack have been targets. Kolivan's pack has to work with Allura's coven to uncover the murders. One problem? Lance is Kolivan's mate and a witch. Working together, they can uncover the murderers.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

            Something felt off this morning, Lance could sense it. Even Blue-his familiar-was unsettled, pacing back and forth her tail swishing back and forth in agitation. Normally Lance spent the morning refreshing the spells in the shop, but he couldn’t focus. Allura padded down the stairs her long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. “Morning Lance, what’s wrong?” she asked.

            “Something-something isn’t right Allura,” he said. “I woke up and I dunno, it’s weird.”

            Then the phone rang, loud and shrill. Allura hurried over and picked it up. “Hello, Altea Spells and Sorcery how may I help you?

               Someone spoke over the phone and all the color drained from her face, eyes wide and a loud gasp left her lips. Dread settled heavy in Lance’s stomach. He hadn’t seen that kind of reaction since their parents died leaving Lance in Allura’s care. She dropped the phone and it hit the table with a loud thunk, a voice yelling over the receiver. “What-what is it?” Lance demanded striding over to her.

            “Hira and Trayling are-they were murdered,” she whispered.

            Two long standing members of their coven. Hira was Allura’s ex-girlfriend, although they remained friends after the break up. “No, Allura,” Lance said reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. “What happened?”

            “Shifters, the evidence is clear. Would you come with, we need to take care of their bodies and prepare the death ritual,” Allura said.

            She straightened her shoulders, the same way she did all those year ago. Lance wasn’t seven now, he’d grown he could help her now. Smoothing her shirt, Allura went to fetch supplies and her bag. “Of course. Allura, do you know if they had any family?” he asked.

            “Hira has a sister, but Trayling; we’re the only family he had.”

            Once Allura packed her bag, the two locked up the shop only for a car to park in front of the shop and two figures stepped out. “Allura is it true?” Hunk asked tears filling his eyes.

            “Yes, I’m sorry,” she said.

            Pidge didn’t say a word, playing with a rubiks cube or what looked like one. Lance could see the green tendrils of magic curling around their fingers. He never mentioned to the others that he could see magic, it was an odd talent and fairly useless. “Are you ok Pidge?” he murmured.

            “Do I look ok?” they snapped gripping the cube tight.

            “I know Trayling was your mentor, I’m sorry,” Lance said reaching down to the shorter mage and hugging them.

            They buried their face in Lance’s shoulder, wetness soaking into his shirt. “It’ll be ok, you’ll be ok.”

            “We’re on our way to collect their bodies and prepare for the rituals,” Allura said.

            Lance was glad she took charge, it was one of her strengths. She was also the strongest healer witch in all of Arus City. “We’ll help,” Hunk said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

            “Thank you.”

            They had been alone in preparing the rites for their parents. Allura had shouldered the brunt of the rituals, her magic already strong for a fourteen-year-old. It hadn’t helped that their family lived in another country far from any family and coven. Coran took care of them until Allura was old enough. “Lance, c’mon we’re leaving.”

            He released Pidge from the hug and helped them into the car. Allura insisted on driving worried that Hunk was too emotionally distraught. Pidge didn’t stop playing with their rubiks cube the entire drive. It seemed to focus them, the colors beginning to line up as they worked. “Trayling was going to teach me a tracking spell this week,” they muttered.

            Lance slung an arm through theirs, leaning his head on their shoulder. “Hira and I had plans to freshen the coven garden tomorrow,” Lance said. “She had some new plants to show me.”

            Pidge paused their fiddling and slid their hands together, squeezing gently. They were normally sarcastic and brusque, but today, they needed Lance to help ground them. “I’m sorry Lance,” Pidge whispered.

            The drive to the morgue seemed to stretch on forever. Arus City hosted mostly magic folk, from witches to shifters, mermaids and even a small family of dragons lived there.

            Allura parked the car and their small group got out, shutting the doors with a soft click. Uncle Coran was already waiting for them, Matt standing next to him. Pidge ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. “Uncle thank you for calling so quickly,” Allura said. “We should prepare the rituals immediately.”

            “I agree.”

            Lance trailed behind the group wishing his chest didn’t feel so tight. Their coven was small, especially compared to the others. It was a large blow to lose members and Lance didn’t like how it left a hole in his heart.        

            There was another small group waiting in the lobby when they entered. Lance wrinkled his nose immediately. The sharp scent of animal filled his nose along with bitter shifter magic. Allura ignored them and walked to the front desk her head held high. “Witches,” one of the shifters muttered.

            Lance glanced at them only a bit curious. Most magic users usually kept to their respective species. Shiro and Allura were an exception, it didn’t happen often. One stood out to him, tall and muscular. His long white hair was braided neatly over his shoulder. A large scar curved across his left eye and the t-shirt he wore showed off muscular arms, old scars crossing across his dark skin. Their eyes met; blue against amber and the shifter’s eyes widened. His nostrils flared briefly, then he averted his eyes, which was odd for a shifter. “Lance c’mon,” Pidge said grabbing his arm.

            Lance let his friend pull him along, trying to get the image of the tall muscular shifter out of his mind.

            They walked down a sterile hallway, florescent lights shining yellow down on them. There were several doors and the secretary opened one at the end of the hallway. “Dr. Mayweather is waiting for you.”

            Their group filed through the door and into the room. It was as sterile as the hallway, all muted steel and white. Two bodies with sheets covering them lay on a pair of tables and a short stout man in a lab coat turned to greet them. “I’m Dr. Mayweather, I’m sorry for your loss,” he said.

            “Thank you doctor. When can we ready the burial rituals?” Allura asked stepping forward.

            “You may start now if you wish,” Dr. Mayweather said. “This area is prepped for any magical usage.”

            Hunk helped Allura settle the candles and herbs around the bodies. “I’ll be outside, just let me know when you’re finished.”

            Lance shuffled forward after the doctor left. “What can I do?”

            “Could you light the candles?”

            She handed him a small lighter and Lance bit back a sob. Trayling was their fire mage and it was odd to light the candles manually. He remembered all the fire magic he’d shown Lance, a wide smile on the older man’s face.

            After lighting the candles, they grouped around the two tables in a circle. “Mesros minos astros,” Allura began.

            One by one, each one of their group joined in the chanting and the swirl of magic erupted around the two bodies. The colors made Lance’s eyes smart, leaving black spots in his vision. Closing his eyes, he focused on the words. Heat from the candles warmed his skin, the burning herbs masking the smells of the bodies going up in flames. “Blessed be,” Allura finished, and everyone parroted her in response.

            All was left was a small pile of ashes on each table. Allura pulled out two urns and brushed them into them, settling the lid. “Come, it’s time to go home,” Allura said.

            Hunk took one of the urns from her, Pidge the other. When Allura took a step, she wobbled, and Lance hurried over to wrap an arm around her waist. “Careful,” he warned.

            Everyone needed some time together to rest and recharge.

* * *

   Greetings kind readers, this is a fic I've been working on and off for a few months and have decided to post the first chapter of. I can't make any promises when I update though, but I have 3 chapters already written, so I'm hoping that this will help with the buffer. I hope you will enjoy this fic!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're to Kolivan's POV and another update! Thank you to all who left comments, kudos, and subscribed/bookmarked this fic already, you are amazing! -blows kisses-

Chapter 2.

        A heavy hand settled on Kolivan’s shoulder. “Are you alright Kolivan?” Antok asked after the small coven left the lobby.

        Their pack took the loss of their family hard, but not everyone could come pay respects the remains. Kolivan had chosen three who were closest to Nyika, because they were his elite and so was she. “I’m fine,” he grumbled crossing his arms tight across his chest.

        “You stared at that witch, the one with the blue eyes,” Ulaz pointed out.

        “We’re here to identify Nyika and prepare her for burial,” Kolivan growled. “Not stare at that coven.”

The others sighed. Their leader still hadn’t found his fated mate and it was hard for them. Other packs had tried to muscle their members away stating that only a weak leader couldn’t find his fated one.

        Kolivan couldn’t get the witch out of his mind. Those bright blue eyes and tanned skin. There was worry in those eyes and Kolivan wished to comfort him. His wolf howled in his mind and it took all his strength not to stride over and scoop up the witch and take him back home. “Kolivan you’re staring at the door,” Thace pointed out. “We should go, I don’t want to see that coven again.”

        It didn’t take much to know that the coven that had come in was powerful. The woman with white hair radiated so much magic it made his nose itch and so did the rest of her coven. Kolivan almost disagreed, wishing to see the blue-eyed witch again. “Yes, we’ve answered all their questions. Time to hunt.”

        Turning on his heel, he ignored the whines of his wolf and they walked out of the morgue. Antok matched his stride, walking beside him. “Kolivan?”

        “Yes?”

        “Do you know who is behind this attack?”

        “I don’t, but I have my suspicions.”

        There was a new pack that moved into Arus City a year ago, one that wasn’t well liked with the existing shifter packs in the city. He would start there.

        They drove to a large sprawling estate on the west side of town. Most shifter packs lived on the edges of town and owned acres of land. It allowed for their respective forms plenty of room to roam and hunt.  Antok stopped the car in front of a steel gate, pressing the button for the comm. “Good morning how can I assist you?” a voice crackled over the speaker.

        “Kolivan Blade would like to speak with Zarkon Daibazaal,” Antok said.

        “You will have to make an appointment. He is very busy,” the voice replied.

        Kolivan stifled a growl. He knew the sooner he talked to Zarkon the better. “When can we see him then?” Antok replied smoothly.

        There was a reason Antok was chosen to speak, he had the calm mood that helped well with negotiations. “Next Thursday at four.”

        “Very well, we will see him then.”

        Antok pulled the car in reverse and turned around. “I don’t like it,” Kolivan growled.

        “I don’t either,” Ulaz spoke up. “Let’s head home. Thace and I can start the investigations.”

        His wolf insisted he shift, jump the fence, and demand to speak with Zarkon at once. A hundred years ago that would have been perfectly legal, now it was all about rules and politics. Gritting his teeth, he nodded.

        The drive home was silent, soft music playing in the background. Kolivan could barely stay still, his hands clenched tight together to stop from fidgeting. Thoughts of the blue-eyed witch filtered in his mind his wolf cajoling him to find him; it was very distracting. Turning his head a bit he tried to focus on the trees moving by. The other members of his clan glanced at each other concern in their eyes.

        The ride home went by without much chatter and soon they arrived at another gate. This one that led to their home. The land was fenced in, mostly to keep outsiders from trespassing and protect his pack. The gate opened smoothly and Antok drove down the long curving driveway lined with pine trees.

        A massive house appeared through the trees and Antok opened one of the garage doors pulling the car in. Their group got out of the car and Kolivan intended on beginning on plans for the funeral in the evening.

        As they walked towards the house a group of children raced by grinning and waving as they chattered amongst themselves. _‘What would the witch think of my home?’_ he thought, shaking his head a bit at the notion.

        It didn’t help that he didn’t know the name of the blue-eyed witch that had taken his mind captive. It didn’t help that those thoughts kept distracting him from his duties at hand.  A shorter teenager loped over to him, dark curly hair framing his face. “Some of us are going on a run, want to come with Kolivan?” Regris asked.

        Maybe a run first would help settle his thoughts, then he could focus on the hunt. “Of course, Ulaz, Thace, Antok?”

        They whooped and ran towards the trees. Chuckling, Kolivan and Regris walked out behind them. “Sometimes I feel that I’m older than them,” Regris said.

        His dark eyes watched as the older men shifted, two large wolves and one massive bear appearing. “They are my family,” Kolivan simply said.

        Regris grinned and shifted. His long lean cougar form stretched and he bared his teeth at Kolivan in a feline smile. One of the few feline shifters in his pack, it took a little time for the others to accept him. Kolivan returned the smile with a small one of his own and shifted, settling on his massive paws, tail wagging.

        After the run he’d start looking into Zarkon’s pack and figuring out who murdered his packmate and the witches.

        Two hours later and everyone was sprawled out on the lawn relaxing. Shifting back to human form he found Ulaz and Thace. The two were curled up together, one dozing the other watching the clouds. “Thace, Ulaz I need you.”

        Huffing, both men shifted back stretching their legs. The trio headed towards the pack house. A massive mansion, it housed everyone in their pack, although it was more of an apartment complex than a house. A few pack members were chatting in the lounge, waving when they saw Kolivan. He turned down a hallway heading towards a room where they had all their security.  

        Inna was seated in one of the plush computer chairs idly staring at the security monitors. “Hello Kolivan,” she said when he opened the door. “What brings you here?”

        Worry filtered through her dark grey eyes, he knew it was because of Nyika’s death. “Hello Inna.”

        Ulaz and Thace waved settling down into chairs they frequented. Kolivan knew they could get information on Zarkon, especially with Inna’s help. “I don’t want this conversation to go past that door, am I understood?”

        “Yes of course,” she replied sitting up straight at the sudden seriousness in his voice.

“I believe Zarkon was responsible for the death of Nyika.”

        Inna’s eyes widened her mouth opening in surprise. “Kolivan?”

        There were a few reasons why he considered Zarkon; one large reason was the fact that he offered to buy Kolivan’s land and his pack. He’d tried stealing a few of his packmates, but none of them accepted his offers. They were family, the Blades stuck together. “I want you three to find anything you can about him, where he came from, and his whereabouts last night.”

        “Yes sir,” Inna said saluting him, but a small smile curled on her lips.

        He shook his head and let them get on with their work. The run had tired him out a little, but still his wolf whined. It wasn’t fair that his fated mate was a witch. Rubbing his face, Kolivan decided a shower and something to eat would help, at least a little. He still had the funeral to get together for tonight as well. “I’ll leave you three to begin.”

        He was greeted by other packmates as he walked to his rooms. As leader, Kolivan had the largest suit, one that one day would house his mate and children. Rubbing his face, he opened the door and walked in. Clothes littered the floor, and his bed was unmade. Normally he was neat, but this morning waking up to one of his packmates dead and murdered, the morning wasn’t usual.

        Kolivan slipped off his shirt and went to turn the water on for a shower. When the water had heated, he got in reaching for shampoo. His long hair hung wetly over his shoulders, steam floating around him. Thoughts of the witch floated through his mind and he growled. He had plenty of other things to do, he didn’t have time to search out that blue-eyed witch. _‘Mate,’_ his other half whined.

        It was rare the beast spoke, usually it manifested its wants and desires through growls and images. Sighing Kolivan finished washing his hair and turned off the water. Maybe he could find a few moments to search out his apparent mate.

        A soft knocking on his door made his head turn. Slipping on a robe, he went and opened the door. Antok waited outside two folders held in his large hands. “I have the plans for the funeral tonight. The rest of the pack have been briefed and preparations are underway.”

        “Thank you.”

        He had kept the murders between his most trusted members, not wanting to worry the pack. Now he’d have to answer questions and explain how one of his elite died. It didn’t settle well with him. “Another thing Kolivan,” Antok said.

        “Yes?”

        “The authorities say that two witches were also murdered, they say by the same persons responsible for Nyika’s death. They want us to work with the coven.”

        “Very well, I’ll meet you downstairs after I’ve dressed.”

        Antok nodded and turned to head back down the hall. Working with a coven, that was not going to be easy. Rubbing his face, Kolivan went to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers I do appologize, I was going to post this on Tuesday, but I was super busy and completely forgot. Finals week is coming up and I've been a flurry with critiques, junior review, and final papers! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked, and even just read this little fic of mine. I really appreciate everything you do to support me, now onto the chapter!

Chapter 3.

        Allura decided to close the shop for the next few days so they could mourn the loss of their coven members. It was the first time it was closed for more than a day and for Lance it was very odd. A few regulars came by as the days passed, then saw the closed sign and the reason posted in Allura’s neat handwriting. The phone rang and Allura picked it up concern making her eyes flash pale green. “Yes, I understand. Thank you for informing me Lieutenant.”

        Lance could barely wait to find out what information Allura had received. She gently set the phone back on the cradle and pushed back her hair. “The ones to help us in hunting down the murderers are a pack of shifters.”

        “Shifters?”

        The Lieutenant said they were the best in the city. We’ll be meeting them later today.”

        Lance wasn’t sure what he felt about meeting more shifters. “Alright,” Lance said slowly.

        Blue seemed to sense his unease and jumped up on the counter next to him, rubbing against him and purring. Sinking his hands into her soft fur, he let her calm him. “You’ve talked to shifters before Lance.”

        “I know but working with them.”

        Pursing her lips together, her eyes swirled a pale pink then green. It was easy to read his sister’s emotions. “I don’t like it much either, but I want to find out who murdered our coven members.”

        Her voice lowered until it was a whisper, pain creeping into her voice. Lance turned and wrapped his sister in a hug. “I miss them,” he whispered.

        Lance took comfort in her smell and the strength of her arms that wrapped around his waist. “I know you do,” she murmured into his hair.

        The door to the shop opened and both of them turned to see who was coming in. Uncle Coran closed the door, locking it behind him and slipping his keys into his pocket. “I came by to see how you two were doing.”

        He normally was so bright and bubbly, perfect for being an air witch, but today sadness reflected in his eyes. “Thank you for coming uncle,” Allura said.

        Coran took several large steps forwards and wrapped his niece in a hug. “C’mere Lance,” Coran said. “Family hug.”

        Lance couldn’t say no, wrapping his arms around his uncle and Allura. “I needed this,” Allura said sniffling.

        Next to Hunk, Coran gave the best hugs and he liked them to go long. At last, Allura stepped back wiping her eyes. “We have to prepare for the shifter pack that’s coming here.”

        “A shifter pack is coming?” Coran parroted back.

        “They’re going to help in the investigation,” Allura said.

        “Why didn’t they assign another coven?” Coran asked.

        “The Lieutenant said they were the best in the city. We’ve never had to deal with-with murder before.”

        Coran nodded. “What can I do to help?”

        “I’d like to refresh some of the protection spells in the shop. Also move the wolfsbane and silver to the back.”

        Even if Arus City was peaceful, it didn’t hurt to have precautions on hand. Allura also kept dragonsbane on hand. Lance went around and collected the silver. He usually wore several silver rings, one that was his mother’s. “What time are they arriving?” Coran asked as he lifted the small basket holding the wolfsbane.

        “Three,” Allura called back, bright shimmery white magic curling from her hands.

        Lance winced, having to turn his head against the glare. Raising a hand, he murmured a few spell words and swiped in front of his face. The bright lights dimmed immediately. It was a handy spell he’d discovered a few years ago. It shielded him against the stronger magics he saw and didn’t make black spots dance in his eyes anymore. “Lance are you almost done?” Allura called.

        “There’s two bowls in the front window, then I’m done.”

        _‘And my rings,’_ Lance thought.

        He didn’t like taking off his mother’s ring, but safety for the others came first. Lance gathered the last of the silver, putting it in the prep room in the back. Not wanting to leave his rings there, Lance climbed up to their apartment above. He opened the door to his room. Bright sunlight filtered through the air, lighting up the pale blue walls and his four-poster bed. Turning to his dresser, Lance slipped off the rings, settling them in a small bowl. His hands felt bare now, missing the comforting feel of the metal on his fingers. “Lance, where are you?” Allura called.

        “Coming!”

        The rest of the day slowed to a crawl while they waited for the shifters to arrive. Coran had to leave after a few hours, but promised to come back later to check on them. “Are you ready for them?” Lance asked.

        “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

        Ten minutes to three, Allura decided to wait outside for them. Lance stood next to her and waited.

        A dark blue car pulled up to the curb and four shifters got out, the combined click of doors shutting sounding in the air. They looked vaguely familiar, then he remembered. They were the same pack members who were at the morgue. Lance watched as the same tall man strode towards them, the three others walking a step behind him. Allura stood tall, her head still a few inches below the top of the pack leader’s head. “Good afternoon,” Allura said.

        “Afternoon, my name is Kolivan Blade,” the pack leader said nodding his head.

        “I am Allura Altea,” she said looking at the shifters standing before her.

Allura stared at Kolivan her arms crossed across her chest. “You are the ones who will be assisting us in finding the shifter who murdered our coven members?” she asked her voice as icy as her light blue eyes were portraying.

        “Yes Miss Altea,” Kolivan replied.

        “Very well, what information have you found so far, and do you have any leads?”

        Her voice shifted to professional and polite as did her eyes, their normal blue-purple shade returning. “My packmates are looking into one suspect, I believe he’s the reason behind the murders.”

        “One? You don’t have any others?”

        “No Miss Altea.”

        Lance knew he should not stare at the handsome shifter talking to his sister, but it was hard. His fingers itched to rebraid the long white hair that was pulled up into a low ponytail. This wasn’t normal, he’d only met the man once before. “Please come inside, we can discuss the matters away from prying eyes,” Allura said.

        Lance didn’t follow his sister inside, instead waiting for the shifters to enter first. “I don’t believe I caught your name,” a low voice said.

        Lance started and turned to look up at the taller man. “I’m-I’m Lance,” he sputtered almost forgetting his name.

        A small smile curled on his lips along with a small flash of fangs. “Kolivan, but you knew that already.”

        “Yes, I did,” Lance replied feeling a bit shy all of the sudden.

        Normally he was chatty and flirted second nature, but with Kolivan, nerves consumed his chest like butterflies. The taller man held the door open for him, letting Lance walk in first. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The other shifters shifted their gaze to Lance and then to Kolivan. One, who was almost as big as Kolivan grinned and shook his head a little. The other two stood stiffly, their eyes glancing around the shop. “Do not worry, I removed anything that could be dangerous for you,” Allura said folding her arms behind her back.

“Thank you Miss Altea,” Kolivan said stepping back from Lance.

Lance turned and locked the door behind them and went to stand next to his sister. “Allura is fine please.”

        “Very well, may I introduce Thace, Ulaz, and Antok. They are my three elite packmates. Thace and Ulaz are working with one of our security to find out anything we can about Zarkon.”

Allura perked up immediately, but Lance stiffened. They knew who that was. Three months after he moved to Arus City, his son had come into the shop. Upon seeing Lance, he tried to take him back to their pack house by force saying that he was his fated mate. “We’ve been introduced to Zarkon,” Allura said barely contained anger simmering in her voice. “And his son.”

Those last words were bitten out, her eyes flashing red. Kolivan and the others involuntarily took a step back. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I do apologize for my outburst,” Allura said.

Lance settled a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. He remembered her anger, but he also remembered how fast Lotor had scrambled from the shop, tail between his legs.

        “It’s quite alright Mi-Allura,” Kolivan said. “Other shifters do not like being acquainted with him or his pack. We believe he is our suspect. Several times he’s come to try and convince our pack members to leave and join his.”

        “Lance, do you mind if I tell Kolivan the reason he might have targeted us?” Allura asked softly leaning towards him.

        Shifting slightly he nodded, knowing it would be better that everyone knew. Clearing her throat, Allura slipped her hand into Lance’s. “I believe I know why Zarkon would have targeted our coven. Three months after his pack moved here, his son visited our shop. He tried to take Lance by force stating he was his fated mate.”

        Anger flooded Kolivan’s face, his hands clenching immediately. Magic flared under his skin and Lance could see he was close to shifting. _‘I have no idea why that would set him off,’_ Lance thought.

        The shifter closed his eyes swallowing hard. Antok stepped closer, sliding a hand down his arm as if to comfort his leader. Allura blinked in confusion, but Lance squeezed her hand letting her know it was ok to continue. “After hearing Lance refuse, I protected my little brother and made Lotor leave. We haven’t heard from them since, except for the murders.”

        Ulaz stepped forward pulling a tablet out from a bag slung around his shoulders. “Why don’t we go over what Inna pulled up about Zarkon, we can discuss how we can tie him into the murders.”

        “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Allura said.

        Lance stood by and watched the others talk and tried to not focus on Kolivan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late again, I thought I had chapter 4 written already, but I had like 2 paragraphs. Also it was finals week this week, so I had to finish them. Good news is I'm free for the summer and will have more time to work on this fic. (Although I also have a zine fic to work on too haha). 
> 
> Thank you so much to those who commented, left kudos, subscribed, or even just read my fic. I'm so glad you like this fic :). Thank you for the support! 
> 
> Now, onto the fic!

Chapter 4.

 

            Kolivan kept his eyes squarely on Allura. If he didn’t, he’d want to shift and run to Zarkon’s home and demand to fight his son. Clenching his fists his wolf howled and growled, pacing in his mind. When Kolivan heard the story of why Allura’s coven might have been a target, he nearly lost control. Control that he normally had a very tight lid on. This blue-eyed witch-Lance-was the reason behind it, but he was his fated mate.

               Antok’s hand on his arm, squeezing brought him back. Coughing slightly, he tried to relax and force his wolf down. It would do noone any good if he shifted in the shop. He scented the slight fear that radiated from the two witches standing in front of him. Ulaz and Thace stepped behind him, trying to help calm him. It was so good to have his pack around him, Kolivan didn’t know if he could’ve done this alone, that was a lie, he couldn’t. “Has there been any other incidents with Lotor?” Kolivan asked after he calmed.

               “No, we haven’t seen him or any of Zarkon’s pack,” Allura said.

               That didn’t mean that Zarkon didn’t have spies watching. Shifters were good at blending in and spying. Frowning slightly, Kolivan realized he’d have to find another top spy to replace Nyika, a feeling that left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Do you know if either of your coven spoke to Lotor or Zarkon’s men?” Ulaz spoke up.

               “Not that I know of,” Allura said. “Our coven is very family orientated, we do a lot together.”

               “Hira was one of my mentors,” Lance said. “She helped me with spells.”

               Sadness flickered in Lance’s eyes and Kolivan’s wolf howled about not being able to comfort his mate. Antok brushed a hand on his shoulder again when Kolivan tensed. Ulaz tapped on the tablet, most likely recording the information he’d gathered. “If the culprit is Zarkon, the deaths do tie into his pack. Your coven was targeted due to your refusal and-” Ulaz glanced at Kolivan to get his permission.

               “Zarkon has tried to thin my pack, bribing them with money and mates, but everyone refused. Several packs here believe that I’m a weak leader because I’m unmated,” Kolivan explained.

               It was embarrassing explaining this to a pair of witches, but it was necessary for the investigation. Confusion flashed in Allura’s eyes, their color shifting to a pale yellow, then back. “That’s seriously a thing shifters worry about?” Lance asked.

               “Yes, mated leaders are more stable and show that they can provide by having children,” Kolivan said.

               Lance pursed his lips, making a disgruntled face and Kolivan’s heart sank. “It sounds a little archaic to me.”

               “Lance!” Allura chided and whispered something in his ear, even too soft for Kolivan’s sensitive hearing.

               “I’m sorry Kolivan,” Lance said glaring at his sister.

               He swallowed a smile, siblings. Kolivan was an only child his mother dying in childbirth after giving birth to him. It devastated his father who only stayed to lead his pack. That sobered up his smile. “It’s quite alright, you aren’t accustom to shifters.”           

               “If we could move on, Zarkon was trying to defect members of your pack to his. Then why did he kill your packmate?”

               “Nyika was one of my top spies. She would ferret out information that I needed to keep my pack safe.”

               The acrid smell of fear began to radiate a bit off the two witches again. Arus City was safe as a city could be, but precautions had to be made. Not every species got along and there had been other cities much larger than theirs start wars. “I’m not completely sure, but she might have found out something about Zarkon which lead to her being targeted and killed. What, I’m uncertain.”

               Kolivan didn’t say what condition he found her in, he deemed it unnecessary, especially not wanting to upset his new found mate. “If we know the why and the who, what’s next?” Allura asked.

               “The proof,” Ulaz said. “We can’t prove Zarkon was behind these murders. If we can’t prove him, we can’t try him for murder.”

               “A hundred years ago you’d simply fight to the death,” Thace said. “It was much simpler back then.”

               “Witches were also burned at the stake a hundred years ago, dragons murdered for their gold, mermaids and selkies dried out and used in barbaric practices. It was not a simpler time,” Allura hissed her hands clenching into fists.

               Anger danced in her eyes, red filling her irises. “Allura,” Lance murmured resting a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

               She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, shoulders straightening. “What are we going to do to prove Zarkon was the one behind the murders?” she asked her voice calm.

               “My pack will work on it. Do you feel that the rest of your coven is safe?” Kolivan asked.

               “Do you think he will target more of my coven?” Allura asked eyes widening.

               “I’m uncertain. This could've been simply a warning, a way to make you compliant.”

               “I will never hand over my brother to that-that monster!” Allura burst out.

               Several crystals shattered, spraying bits of stone on the floor. “Allura, its ok. Kolivan and his pack will help,” Lance said positioning himself in front of her.

               “I can send several of my best guard to watch over the shop and your coven,” Kolivan said.

               Ulaz and Thace exchanged looks. “Thank you Kolivan. I think we can manage. I’ll begin placing wards around the shop and make sure the rest of my coven is protected. If that changes, I’ll let you know.”

               Kolivan knew her emotions were fragile, he didn’t like seeing his mate’s sister so upset. “Very well, here’s my card. You can reach me or my elite guard at any time if you need it.”

               Slender fingers took it from his grasp, slipping it into one of her pockets. “Thank you Kolivan.”

               “We have work to do. Excuse us,” Kolivan said nodding his head.

               With well-practiced ease, he nodded his head to Allura and Lance, leaving his eyes on the blue-eyed witch a little too long, and turned to leave. His pack members followed keeping close.

               When they got back into the car, Kolivan sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “Kolivan, what’s going on?” Antok asked putting on his seatbelt.

               “You nearly shifted in the shop,” Ulaz pointed out.

               “He’s-he’s-” Kolivan started swallowing. “The blue-eyed witch is my mate.”

               “That’s a good thing,” Antok said. “We should celebrate!”

               “No, we have an investigation to work on. He doesn’t know either, I do not know how to court a witch.”

               “We’ll help,” Thace said.

               That made Kolivan groan even more. “Of course you will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update last week, I got a bit carried away with actually having days free to do nothing and I also got to hang out with a friend who I haven't seen in like 4 months, because school sucked all my free time away from me. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, subscribed, or just read this fic. I've been having so much fun writing this! 
> 
> Anywhos, I should probably state that this chapter does have blood/gore so just warning. When you hit italics, if you don't want to read about the gore, just skip that part and you should be fine. I did tag this fic properly as well. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5. 

 

       Allura watched the shifters walk out of the shop an unreadable look on her face. “What’s wrong Lura?” Lance asked.

       “Nothing, I’m just, oh it's nothing. How do you feel about opening the shop again tomorrow?” she asked flashing him a bright smile.

       It had been too quiet with the shop closed and Lance missed the business of customers. “Sounds good.”

       She ruffled his hair, Lance groaning and reaching up to push her hands off him. “Do you think Kolivan will find anything?” Lance asked.

       “I hope so, I need to clean up those crystals I broke, I can’t believe I lost control like that.”

       “Even someone as perfect as you can mess up,” Lance said nodding.

       He scrambled out of her reach, laughing. It felt like it used to when they were kids and messing around in the shop while Coran ran it. She ended up grabbing him around the middle lifting him like he weighed nothing. “Allura!” Lance screeched flailing his legs. 

       “That’s what you get for making fun of your big sister!” 

       She whirled him around, then sat him on his feet a giggle bubbling up from her chest. “That felt good,” Lance said. 

       “It did. C’mon you can help me sweep up the crystals.”

       Lance groaned but grabbed two brooms. The soft quiet of the shop made him smile, but his mind flickered back to Kolivan. He’d acted a little weird, nearly shifting when he found out what Lotor tried to do and how his dark amber eyes started to glow.  _ ‘It’s not like I don’t want to get to know him better,’ _ Lance thought.

       Kolivan was handsome, Lance had eyes after all. Tall, muscular, but too serious.  _ ‘I wonder what he would look like when he smiled.’ _

       Would his eyes crinkle and did he have dimples? Cheeks heating up, Lance tried to ignore his thoughts and focus on sweeping up every bit of crystal. 

       To spend the time, Allura insisted on going through a quick inventory. Sighing, Lance knew they’d need help and called Hunk and Pidge over. “Really Lance, you can’t manage,” Pidge joked over the phone.

       “What, I can’t see my two best friends and get you to help me all at once?” Lance retorted.

       “Fine, we’ll be over in a bit.”

       Most of him wanted the help, but a small part of him wanted his coven members around him. He wanted to see that they were safe and the shop was well secured. Allura watched him an eyebrow raised. “I know what you’re doing,” she said after he hung up.

       “What? I can’t spend time with my friends?” 

       She just smiled and went to look over the dried herbs a pen stuck in her hair. 

       A knock on the shop door made Lance turn. Hunk and Pidge stood outside. Hunk carried a basket, smells of bread and pastries rising into the air when Lance unlocked the door. “You know I stress bake,” Hunk said when Lance reached into the basket. 

       “I know buddy.”

       The head of a snake peeked out of Pidge’s jacket. “Hey Rover,” Lance said.

       Rover tasted the air with his tongue, nudging further out of collar. “Where’s Blue?” Pidge asked.

       “Sun napping in my room,” Lance said clearing a bit of the counter for Hunk’s basket.

       “Hello you two,” Allura said peeking out from the back room. 

       “Hey Allura, I brought bread, scones, and tarts,” Hunk said uncovering the basket.

       “You are a darling,” Allura said sweeping over to kiss Hunk’s cheek.

       A blush crept on his dark cheeks and he muttered something under his breath. Lance grabbed a scone and bit into it. Raspberry and white chocolate, his favorite. “Mmm Hunk one of these days you’re going to quit being a witch and open a bakery and it’ll be the hit of Arus City.”

       “If you love that scone so much why don’t you marry it?” Pidge said poking him in the shoulder. 

       “Hey!” 

_        ‘Marriage huhn,’ _ the thought crept into his mind as well as Kolivan.  _ ‘Ok he’s hot, but marriage? You’ve only met the guy twice. Still-he’s just so-’ _

       “Yo Lance, where’d you go?” Pidge said. “I poked you like twice.”

       Heat flared across his cheeks and he stuffed his mouth with the rest of the scone to prevent having to answer. “Really?”

       “Let’s get to work, you can snack later,” Allura said.

       Pidge huffed and went to check over their crystal stock. “You did space out there for a bit,” Hunk mentioned. “Anyone you were thinking about?”

       “N-no, I just was thinking.”

       Absolutely no way he had feelings for a guy he met twice, who was also a shifter. “Lance?”

       “It’s nothing, let’s get to work.”

       Hunk watched him curiously, mind already thinking. 

       Inventory was stopped for pizza and pastries. It was going quickly now that they had two more sets of hands. Things felt normal, but no one mentioned their two missing coven members. Stories were strictly kept to their trio or childhood stories. It was a bit stiff at first, but Lance wasn’t ready to think of Hira or Trayling being gone. 

       “I know this might seem like overprotection, but I want all of you to wear extra protections,” Allura stated after they started cleaning up the empty pizza box and pop cans. 

       She handed out a necklace to everyone as well as twin bracelets. “I made these myself last night. Lance is privy to the discussion from today.”

       Pidge slipped them over their wrists, clicking against their other bracelets. “You do realize these are protections against shifters,” they said.

       “I just want-I just-” Allura started then sniffled. “I just want my family to be protected.”

       Hunk was the first to start crying and also the first to grab everyone in a group hug. “I miss them,” he sobbed.

       Lance patted his back, Pidge pressed against his side. “I miss them too,” they said softly. 

       “Kolivan will find out who murdered them,” he growled. 

       “Who’s Kolivan?” Hunk asked tears still running down his cheeks.

       The group hug broke, Hunk pulling out a handkerchief. Pidge rubbed their cheeks, glasses pushed up against their hair. “Yeah who’s Kolivan.”

       “He’s the leader of the pack that we’re working with to catch the murderers,” Allura explained.

       “I wanna help too!” Pidge said. 

       “If Kolivan oks it,” Allura said.

       They pouted, which looked odd against their red rimmed eyes. “So, you’re working with a shifter pack,” Hunk said after mopping his face. 

       His eyes still reflected sadness, red rimmed from crying. “Yeah, we met them today,” Lance said.

       “We’re in this together,” Hunk said.

       A watery smile crept on Lance’s face. He knew they were a family, and family stuck together. “It’s getting dark, we should head home,” Pidge said. “I’ll make sure the protections are boosted. Matt can help me, he’s good with protection spells.”

       “My moms already have a ridiculous amount of protection spells on my apartment,” Hunk said shrugging. “They expect I’m going to be murdered or something. It’s not my fault they think Arus City is large. I don’t think a mouse could get in. They freshened the spells the last time they were in town.”

       “Good, be safe. We’re reopening the shop tomorrow, so if you want to stop by that would be nice,” Allura said.

       More hugs went around as well as the securing of protection spells. “Bye you guys,” Lance said waving a hand and locking the shop door behind him.

       “Allura, do you really think Zarkon’s pack would attack more of our coven members?” he asked.

       Sighing heavily Allura clutched her hands together. “I don’t know Lance, but I don’t want anything to happen to our coven again,” she said firmly. “I’m going to protect my family with everything I have.”

       “I know,” Lance said patting her shoulder. 

       “I’m going upstairs and relax with the mice and some tea.” 

       “Sounds good.”

       The two of them walked upstairs to their apartment above. The mice were curled up in their respective beds in the living room. Blue stretched and strolled down from her spot on Lance’s chair. She purred and rubbed against his ankles. “Dinner time for you darling,” he said scooping her in his arms.

       Blue chirped and headbutted his nose. Allura was already in the kitchen turning on the kettle. Setting her on the ground, Lance gave her a scoop of kibble and fresh water. She happily settled down to eat. Leaning against the counter, Lance chewed on his lower lip. “Allura, when-when did you know you liked Shiro?” he asked.

       She stopped mid reach in the cupboard, turning her head. “Why?”

       “No, no reason,” Lance muttered glancing down at the tiled floor below his feet.

       “Well, at first, I thought he was a bit arrogant and stiff. So formal and never smiled. Then I got to know the man behind the mask. I know now that he’s listens to trashy music and forgets to close the cereal bag.”

       “Oh, I just-it’s nothing Allura.”

       Curiosity swam in her eyes, but she knew not to press him. She continued taking down two tea bags and settling them into two mugs. “You can always tell me when you’re ready.”

       “Thanks.”

       The kettle whistled high and shrill and Allura poured the hot water into the mugs. Things settled into routine, with Lance putting some milk and honey into his tea, Allura drinking it plain. It was nice, routine, and normal. It was nice. 

       “I’m gonna head to bed Lurra,” Lance said.

       “Night, I’m going to finish this chapter,” Allura said.

       The mice curled around her chair, dozing. Blue happily followed Lance to the bathroom. He went through his skincare routine, making sure his face looked fantastic. “You look great,” he said shooting finger guns at his reflection. 

       Getting into bed, Lance relaxed, closing his eyes and drifted off. 

 

_        Lance’s eyes fluttered open, focusing on two figures ahead of him. “Hira?” he whispered. _

_        She turned to face Lance and he gasped. Blood dripped down her face, heavy scratches marring her skin. “Lance why didn’t you save us?”  _

_ Trayling reached out to Lance, one of his eyes was missing. “Lance.” _

_        “No, no no,” Lance stammered taking a step back.  _

_        Tears filled his eyes, dripping down his cheeks. “You should’ve save us.” _

_        Bloody hands reached out to him, their words repeating over and over and over.  _

 

       A scream ripped from Lance’s throat, echoing throughout his window. He sat up gasping heavily, sweat dripping down his face. Panting he clutched his knees, knuckles white against his blue bed sheets. The door to his room opened and Allura rushed in. “Lance, are you alright?” she asked.

       Her hair was a mess of bed head and her nightgown had slipped down one shoulder. Lance tried to calm his heart rate, hands shaking. “Nightmare.”

       Allura settled on his bed reaching out to wrap him in her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, clutching at her nightgown. “I saw-I saw Hira and Trayling-they were,” Lance started, a sob rising in his throat.

       “Shh, I’m here,” Allura cooed rubbing his back. “You don’t have to tell me, just breathe.”

       It took Lance a while to calm down, tears wetting Allura’s nightgown. “Do you want me to stay here?”

       Just like when Lance was a boy and had nightmares. “Yeah, please.”

       “Let’s wash your face first.”

       The weight of the bed shifted and she stood, walking to the bathroom. Returning with a damp washcloth, she wiped his face humming a lullaby she used to sing to Lance. “There.”

       Putting the washcloth on the nightstand, she pulled back the covers and settled under them along with Lance. “Love you Lurra,” he murmured closing his eyes.

       “I love you too.”

       She brushed her lips over his forehead and Lance drifted off to sleep her soft humming in his ears. 

 

+++

 

       Lance woke late, the sun already shining on the walls of his bedroom. Stretching, he sat up and yawned. He quickly got dressed knowing Allura would already have the shop open. He grabbed one of Hunk’s leftover scones and scrambled down the stairs. 

       A few customers were browsing, Allura manning the register. “Morning,” she said a smile on her face.

       She knew he didn’t like talking about his nightmares and he returned the smile finishing up the scone. “I made you a cup of coffee, but it might be a bit cold.”

       He brushed a kiss on her cheek and took a sip out of the mug. “Yeah, but it’s fine. Has it been busy?”

       “Not really, just a handful of customers.”

       The bell rang as the door opened. “Welcome to Altea Sorcery and Spells,” Allura called.

       Her voice began to slip in volume when she saw who came in. Kolivan, as well as two others, but Lance couldn’t quite remember their names. “If I could speak with you in the back?” he asked.

       Lance tried not to stare, his eyes glancing over at the braid that curled around Kolivan’s shoulder, or the way the t-shirt he wore hugged his muscles. Chewing on his lower lip, Lance went to walk the floor leaving Allura to pull the three shifters to the back, their voices low. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this chapter a bit early cause I got it written last week and I was excited to post this week! 
> 
> Thank you to all who commented, left kudos, or simply just read my fic! -blows kisses-

Chapter 6.

 

        Kolivan waited patiently for them to reach the shop. He had news for Allura about the murders, not good news though. His wolf howled at the prospect of seeing his mate, although Kolivan tried to ignore the beast. “Are you alright?” Ulaz asked.

        "I’m fine.”

        "Are you excited to see your mate?” Thace said.

        "Of course he’s excited, anyone would be,” Antok joked from the driver’s seat.

        After his packmates found out Lance was his fated mate, they kept offering advice about how to woo him. “He doesn’t know and I don’t want to stress him with it,” Kolivan grumbled.

        It was bad enough that Lotor had left a bad impression on the witch about mates, Kolivan wanted to help fix that. Rubbing his face, he tried not to groan out loud. It wasn’t going to be easy.

        It didn’t take much longer to reach the shop. The open sign was flipped on, sun shining on the crystals that filled the windows. It still reeked of magic, but it was getting easier on his nose. Antok parked the car and they all got out.

        Allura greeted them when they opened the door to the shop, a cheery bell jingling above. Her eyes widened a fraction and a few customers stared at the shifters. Lance stood off to the side of the register a blue mug in his hands. He glanced towards Kolivan and he could’ve sworn a blush crept on those tanned cheeks. It took most of his control not to listen to his wolf and stride over to Lance and talk to him. Instead, he focused on Allura. “If I could speak to you in the back?”

        He didn’t want to disrupt the shop or their customers. Lance set his mug down and walked by them to mingle with the customers. His wolf whined at being ignored by the beautiful blue-eyed witch, but Kolivan followed Allura to the back room.

        Drying herbs hung above their heads, the bunches strung on cotton thread. Crystals littered a table, a rock polisher settled at the back. “This couldn’t wait till the shop was closed?” Allura spoke, settling hands on her hips, bright eyes staring at him.

        "No, we received information that another coven was targeted. Lubos Olkari, do you know him?” Kolivan asked. “We don’t know if he’s still alive. Our sources say no body has been recovered.”

        Allura’s eyes widened and she settled both hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp. “Yes, he-he’s the leader of the Olkari coven. They’re much larger and more powerful than our coven.”

 Kolivan wasn’t so sure about that, the power Allura’s coven showcased was very powerful indeed. “We spoke to a Ryner this morning. She said she is going to be taking over as leader for now. Unless we find Lubos’ body,” Kolivan said. “I know it’s alarming, but I wanted you to know.”

        Allura took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes still glassy with unshed tears. She settled her shoulders, power settling over her like a cloak. “I think I will go visit Ryner and give my condolences.”

        As far as Kolivan knew, none of the other covens had done the same for Allura’s coven, it just showed how kind Allura was. “If you’ll excuse us, we should let you get back to your shop.”

        "Is it-is it ok to tell Lance and the rest of my coven?” Allura asked.

        "Of course, they are your family. I wanted to inform you first. The Lieutenant is trying to speed up the investigation as well as get us more resources to hunt out who is doing this.”

        "Thank you Kolivan.”

        He nodded his head and turned back, heading out to the shop, his packmates following behind him. A burst of laughter met him when he walked out, the source was Lance. He radiated such light and Kolivan’s mouth went dry. A young child was holding a piece of quartz and smiling. “You keep that in your pocket little lady,” Lance said.

        His gaze flickered over to the shifters, the light in his eyes so bright. “Good morning Lance,” Kolivan said walking over to the witch.

        "The child stared up at Kolivan, eyes widening. “You are very tall.”

        "Yes I am.”

        "Are you a witch?”

        "No, I’m a shifter.”

        The child wiggled her nose, vivid purple eyes staring. “You’re a wolf. I don’t like wolves, they eat people. Like the woodcutter in Little Red Riding hood.”

        Kolivan couldn’t help but smile, his fangs flashing just a little. “I won’t eat you, deer is much tastier.”

        When Kolivan turned his gaze back to Lance, he blinked in surprise. Red flushed across Lance’s cheeks flaring to his ears and his eyes were wide. “You-you smiled.”

        Antok broke the moment by slapping a hand on Kolivan’s shoulder. “I tell him he should do it more often.”

        "Yeah-yeah, he uh should. It’s nice.”

        "Lance, I need you,” Allura called.

        "I need to, yeah get to work.”

        "Good bye Lance.”

        "See ya.”

        His wolf howled when he turned back to the registers. “We have a meeting we’re going to be late for,” Ulaz said.

        "Right.”

        Antok groaned and slipped his hand off his leader’s shoulder. Kolivan knew he was just trying to help, but really, he was just meddling.

        Once they were back in the car, Kolivan turned to glare at his friend and packmate. “What did you think you were doing?”

        Antok just laughed and turned the car on. “Being your wingman, plus he obviously likes your smile.”

        "When are you going to tell him he’s your mate?” Ulaz asked leaning in from the backseat.

        "When I decide to tell him,” Kolivan grumbled. “I have no desire to drive him away, because that pup ruined things.”

        Antok tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he steered into traffic, his mouth set in a thin line. “I can’t believe Lotor tried to tell him he was his fated mate. Of all the gall,” Antok growled.

        It is why I need to slowly get him used to the idea, make it positive, then tell him.”

        He needed more time, but his protective instincts were growing making it hard for him to wait.

        The rest of the day was a blur of meetings. One with the Lieutenant of the police for Arus City. “Good afternoon Kolivan, how is your searching going?” Lieutenant Faara said.

        "Slow, I’m having trouble finding evidence,” Kolivan replied.

        "The Captain has given a go ahead to allot more resources, but he wants these murders taken care of. Your pack is known for your stealth abilities. We’ve solved many a case together.”

        "I understand, we’re working on it.”

        The rest of his pack stood behind him, carefully silent. Lieutenant Faara was one of the rare dragon shifters that lived in the city. Her icy blue eyes watched them, a smatter of scales curling down her dark skinned cheeks. “Excuse me, there’s a pack meeting scheduled for three we need to go to,” Thace piped up.

        "I expect more updates Kolivan and I’ll send anything we find to your pack.”

        "Yes thank you, good afternoon Lieutenant.”

        His pack settled around Kolivan as they walked out of the station. Dragons always made his skin itch, the fact that they were more predatory than even his own wolf. “I still can’t stand dragons,” Thace said rubbing his arm.

        Not many could. “I really hope we get a few leads soon,” Ulaz said as he got into the car.

        "Me too, especially since that other coven was targeted.”

        Kolivan settled into his seat thinking as he pulled his seatbelt on. “I don’t know how the kidnapping or murder of the Olkari leader ties into our murders,” he said.

        "Zarkon could just hate witches.”

        For the most part shifters and witches had a base truce, but there were always exceptions. “I’ll send out more of our spies. Remember we have that meeting with him next week anyways,” Ulaz said.

        Kolivan couldn’t wait, but hopefully he’d have more leads before the meeting. He curled his lip thinking of having to speak civilly with Zarkon. “I feel the same way about Zarkon,” Antok said.

        The drive back to the packlands was quiet, soft music filling the silence.

        Although Kolivan knew it was important, he didn’t want to go to another meeting and have to act the leader. This one was the monthly meeting where other pack members could voice concerns or announce mates formally. He settled in his high backed chair, watching the tables being set up. The large room was plain, only used for meetings like this and the occasional wedding. Windows let in sunlight, artificial lighting filling in the darker corners. Smells from the kitchen down the hall made his mouth water. It was a bit too early for dinner, but most of these meetings ran for hours.

        Members of his pack began to trickle in. Pups were walked over to the nursery room next door for those who were too young to sit and listen. Anyone of any age could voice concerns, though mostly it was adults. “Hopefully this one won’t last as late as last month’s,” Inna said walking by him.

        A small smile curled on his lips. “Ten at night was certainly the latest we’ve ever gone.”

        "I think I might almost have a few leads. Give me a few more hours and I’ll talk to you about them tomorrow,” she said her voice low.

        That was good. “Thank you Inna.”

        The shorter wolf shifter walked over to her family, settling in next to her older sister. Although the meeting started at three, most of the time it would be a good thirty minutes before everyone arrived and so Kolivan waited greeting other shifters with a smile as they walked into the meeting house.

        Fatigue pulled at his muscles, from the long day and the meetings. Pack meetings always tired him out, and he gratefully went to clean his teeth and change into comfier clothing. Some nights he shifted and slept as a wolf, but tonight he was too tired.

        Flopping on his bed, he pushed back the covers and pulled them over his shoulders glad to let his eyes droop and fall asleep.

__“_ Kolivan’s eyes fluttered open, focusing on the strange scene around him and the figure that stood nearby.  “What am I doing here?” the blue-eyed witch asked looking around curiously. _

_“I’m not sure,” Kolivan asked._

_He walked closer, breathing in the younger man’s scent. Ocean, herbs, and strong magic; that’s what Lance smelled like. “It’s a bit strange isn’t it,” Lance said._

_“Yes, I’m just-where are we?” Kolivan asked._

_Lance flashed him a bright smile, eyes crinkling. “Shifters don’t have shared dreams?”_

_Waves lapped against the sand, trees growing at the edge. The light was faded and soft making Kolivan want to rub his eyes. “No, not that I know of,” he replied._

_"This the place I used to go and think when I was a boy. I haven’t been here in years.”_

_"How are we sharing a dream, this doesn’t normally happen with fa-uh,” Kolivan asked then stopped talking._

_Lance settled on the sand digging his bare feet in. “I don’t know.”_

__K_ olivan sat down next to him stretching out his legs. It was peaceful and calm watching the water move. Before he could stop himself, Kolivan spoke.  “Would you believe me if I told you you were my fated mate?” _

_Lance turned and stared at him, eyes wide. “What-fated? I’m not a shifter and really? Fated mate?” he curled his lip making a face._

_Kolivan recoiled, stiffening his shoulders. He didn’t mean to say that, but it just slipped out. Was this because it was a dream? “I’m sorry, I-didn’t...”_

_Regret and sadness settled in his stomach. He had wanted to wait and tell Lance once they got to know each other and maybe not have a murder darkening their interactions. Kolivan couldn’t stand to see the disgust he knew reflected in his mate’s eyes. He pinched his arm, the sudden sharp pain breaking through the dream like a crack of thunder. “Wait, Kolivan!” Lance cried._

        Kolivan awoke with a start, sitting up. His wolf howled mournfully in his head and a dead weight lay heavy in his chest. Rubbing his face, he was surprised to find wetness. “I will not cry over him,” he whispered.

        Despite the heaviness that pulled on his chest, he got out of bed and went through his routine. Trying to put on a neutral face, he went downstairs for breakfast.

        The pack noticed a change in their leader in the morning. Ulaz and Thace exchanged glances. Keith ignored him, content to stare forlornly at his coffee. “Kolivan what’s the matter?” Antok asked.

        “I’m fine.”

        “No, you’re not.”

        His pack was his family, even if they didn’t share blood ties. “We shared a dream, my mate and I.”

        “What happened?” Thace spoke.

        “I told him he was my fated mate, I didn’t mean to tell him, but it spilled out,” Kolivan said his shoulders slumping.

        “So he knows now?” Antok said.

        Kolivan nodded trying to ignore the burn of tears in his eyes or the lump that hung in his throat. Several pairs of arms wrapped around him. His pack understood and cared, they were there to help take care of him just as he was there to take care of them. “He’ll come around,” Ulaz said.

        “We’ll help convince him,” said Thace.

        “If he doesn’t, then we’ll figure out something,” Antok was last to speak.

        “I hate to break up your little group, but I need to speak with Kolivan,” Inna’s voice spoke from behind.

        “Yes?”

        “I think I’ve found a few leads tying Zarkon to the murders,” she said a determined look in her eyes.

        “Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers, so sorry this is a week late. I'm trying to stick on a weekly update schedule, but sometimes I forget or get busy. 
> 
> Thank you to all who comment, leave kudos, or just read my fic. I appreciate the support so much!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7. 

 

          Lance was still in bed staring at the ceiling. Covers covered his legs, but he blinked slowly his brain still trying to wrap around the fact that Kolivan and him shared a dream. The bed shook slightly and Blue’s warmth curled around his hip, her deep purrs settling him.  _ ‘Fated mate,’ _ Lance thought.

          Kolivan had looked so peaceful in that dream, a small smile curling on his lips. The hope that shone in his eyes when he told Lance he was his fated mate tugged at Lance’s heart. A knock on his door made him jolt. “Lance are you awake?” Allura’s voice called through the door.

          Blue mewed and stretched reaching up to headbutt his face. “Lance?” 

          “Yeah I’m awake.”

          Pushing back the covers, he patted Blue and padded over to the door. When he opened it, the smile Allura had on her face fell. “What’s wrong?” 

          She held a cup of coffee, which was in his favorite blue cup, in one hand. Lance could rarely hide anything from her, she was his sister after all. Motioning for her to come in, he went and slumped on his bed. “We shared a dream.”

          “Who?” Allura asked sitting down next to him on the bed. 

          Laying back, Lance reached up and stuck his hands in his hair. “Kolivan, he said-he said we were fated mates.”

          The last bit Lance whispered, worry and anxiety tightening in his chest. He still didn’t know how to feel about it. A soft clink of a cup on his nightstand made Lance pause, then arms wrapped around him. “Lance I know you were scared off at first. I didn’t like Lotor, but Kolivan is much different. How do you feel about him?”

          Lance let her settle around him, one arm wrapped around his waist, her head nestled on his shoulder. “I’m not-I’m not certain. He’s kind and handsome-ugh I don’t know!”

          Yesterday, when Kolivan had smiled, Lance had to almost restart his heart. The way his eyes lit up and there were dimples-one of Lance’s biggest weaknesses. “It sounds like you two need to talk about it,” Allura said.

          “I-uh I panicked though, I said something stupid. Allura he looked so hurt and then he ended the dream.”

          “All the more you two need to talk. Now, we need to get up. I have to open the shop and I made you coffee to help you wake up. Hunk and Pidge are coming over later. We’re going to the garden to refresh the spells.”

          Lance groaned at first, but threatened with tickling he scrambled out of bed. The coffee was still hot and Allura had put in the right amount of cream and sugar. She left, saying she was going to open the store and to get downstairs soon. 

          Sipping the hot liquid, he hummed worry about Kolivan still pulling at his chest.  _ ‘I should apologize,’ _ Lance thought as he got dressed.  _ ‘Shared dreams are a witch thing and I know just how loose lipped those can be.’ _

          He’d had one once before with Hunk and told him about the crush he had on Plaxum. Which lead Hunk to trying to be his wingman in getting a date with the mermaid. It didn’t quite work out though, luckily she’d understood and they were friends. Shaking his head a little, Lance hurried and headed downstairs.

          The shop was a little busy, customers wandering around. There were a small handful of people at the register, so Lance hopped on to help. “Thanks for finally getting ready,” she said.

          “I had to do my beauty routine, you know that,” Lance said.

          Another customer came up to the register. She was pretty, brown eyes sparkling. “I was wondering if you could recommend a stone to use for a soulmate spell?” she asked batting her eyelashes.

          Normal Lance would’ve flirted and charmed her, but apparently normal Lance was nowhere to be found. “Usually rose quartz is the most common, but moonstone or sapphire can be used alone or together,” Lance said. “Do you need help finding them?”

          “No,” the witch said sighing a bit. “I got it.”

          “Are you alright?” Allura asked after she was out of earshot. “You didn’t even flirt with her.”

          “Must be tired,” Lance said shrugging his shoulders. 

          He knew that wasn’t the reason normal Lance wasn’t there. Allura simply smiled and turned to go to the back stating the basil and rosemary was running low on the shelf. 

          The morning went by quickly, since it was a busy day. It slowed down after lunch and the bell rang once more. Lance looked up to greet when he saw Hunk and Pidge walk inside. “Hey guys!” Lance called.

          Pidge lifted up a hand to wave, multiple protection bracelets dangling down their wrist. “I brought food!” Hunk called waving a basket.

          “We’ll close up soon, then we can go to the garden,” Allura said.

          There were a few customers lingering, so Hunk and Pidge waited upstairs. “You can go up there, I’ll close up,” Allura said.

          Lance grinned, thanked his sister, and ran up the stairs. 

          Pidge was munching on an apple fritter, crumbs sprinkling their cheeks. “I made these fresh.”

          Lance took one out, it was still warm, the fresh smell of apples and cinnamon curling into his nose. “Hunk seriously, these are the best,” Lance said taking a bite.

          “They are, what would we do without you,” Pidge agreed.

          Without thinking Lance opened his mouth. “I bet Kolivan would like these.”

          “Kolivan?” Hunk questioned. 

          “We still want to meet him,” Pidge said pointing their fritter at Lance.

          Lance licked his fingers, getting the last bits of sugar. “If he’s ok with that, you can.”

          “Ready to go?” Allura hollered up the stairs.

          “C’mon, the garden awaits,” Pidge said.

          Hunk grabbed his basket and the trio hurried downstairs. 

          Allura was waiting for them, her small car already pulled up to the front. “Shotgun!” Lance called.

          “No fair! You got shotgun last time!” Hunk pouted.

          “I called it first!”

          “You have to be closer to the car to call shotgun!” Hunk protested.

          “Nope, that’s the rules!”

          “You’re just making them up.”

          “Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple,” Pidge said.

          “We’re best friends, we’re supposed to tease each other,” Lance retorted sticking his tongue out at the smaller mage.

          “Fine.”

          “Lance, Hunk, will you get in the car,” Allura said opening the car door.

          The trio piled into the car, the repeated click of seatbelts being put on. Allura shifted the car into drive and pulled out into the street. 

          The coven garden was nestled near the edge of the city. It was easier to put shields and grow plants further out than in the center of the city. Also, it was a lot cheaper to buy land further out. There was a little bit of traffic, Allura smoothly dealing with it. She rarely let Lance drive, even though he had a license, stating that one afternoon of his driving was enough for her and the city. 

          Lance twisted around in his seat and held out a hand. “Hey Hunk can I have one of your fritters?”

          “Front seat stealers don’t get pastries.”

          “Pretty please,” Lance said pouting out his lip and making it quiver.

          There was one small plus at being able to cry on queue and Hunk was a sucker for pouty Lance. “Fine, as long as you don’t cry. You know how I get.”

          Hunk handed Lance a pastry. “Thank you Hunk.”

          His mom and sister didn’t raise him not to be polite. Turning back around he grinned and took a bite of the pastry. Allura glanced at him rolling her eyes. “You are so dramatic.”

          “You love me admit it,” Lance said chewing on the deliciousness that was Hunk’s baking. 

          “Yeah I do,” Allura said reaching one hand off the wheel to ruffle his hair.

          “Allura!” 

          She simply laughed and turned up the music, belting out the lyrics in a slightly off tune voice. 

          The drive took about fifteen minutes and Allura pulled into a parking spot. There were a few other coven’s gardens, but theirs was on the small side. Allura’s magic flared as she opened the protection spell that was on the gate. Only members of their coven could enter. 

          Fresh smells rose into Lance’s nose and he breathed deep. Several scents made an ache rise in his chest, they reminded him of his mom. Trees shaded most of the garden, but an open sunny plot was at the north east corner of the garden. That was Lance’s favorite spot. A fountain bubbled in the center, irrigating the garden from an aquifer deep below. “Here are your lists,” Allura said handing each one of them a piece of paper with her neat handwriting on it. “No dilly dallying, I want to get back to the shop and not be here after dark.”

          Lance took his sheet and headed towards the basil. They were running low on stores at the shop and the back garden didn’t have enough to supply them. Pidge trailed after him, reading their list. 

          It was relaxing to pick herbs and get lost in the smells of the garden. Then his mind decided to revisit the dream from last night. Chewing on his lower lip, Lance realized he had no idea how to apologize to Kolivan. Sinking down under the tree with a sigh, he stared at his paper, the basket of herbs jostling a bit under his elbow.  _ ‘How am I going to apologize to Kolivan for being so rude last night.’  _ Lance thought.

          “Penny for your thoughts?” Hunk asked leaning down.

          “I need to apologize to Kolivan,” Lance blurted out without thinking.

          “Why?”

          Realization flooded Lance’s mind, his eyes widening in panic. “Uh, no nothing, ignore me.”

          “Lance, why do you have to apologize to Kolivan? Should Allura contact him?”

          “I hate when you pull the ‘older brother voice’, it's so unfair,” Lance complained.

          “Lance.”

          “We had a shared dream and he told me I was his fated mate and I said something stupid ok,” Lance blurted out. 

          “You had a shared dream with Kolivan?” Hunk asked.

          “Yeah, last night,” Lance replied fiddling with a dead leaf.

          “You know what that means right?” 

          “No Hunk, I don’t!” Lance snapped.

          The bigger boy flinched, eyes widening. It was unusual for Lance to yell at his friends. “He said you were his fated mate, you two have a connection.”

          “Lance is someone’s fated mate?” Pidge piped up popping up next to Hunk. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

          “Because I found out last night,” Lance grumbled shredding the leaf. “I don’t know why I have to tell you about it.”

          “Because you’re family,” Pidge said pursing their lips. “Who’s your mate?”

          “Kolivan.”

          “I wanna meet this Kolivan,” Hunk said. “Make sure he’s worthy of being my best friend’s mate.”

          “Huunnk,” Lance whined covering his face with his hands. “You’re not going to go all shovel talk with him are you?”

          “Noooo, of course not.”

          Lance peeked through his fingers. “Liar.”

          Hunk gasped, his voice clearly offended. “I would never!”

          “Yeah, not like the time you glared at Tommy in second grade after he said he had a crush on Lance, or the time Ashley asked Lance to the seventh grade dance and you stood next to Lance looking threatening, or-”

          “I get it Pidge,” Hunk huffed glaring at the shorter person standing next to him. 

          “Are you three done with your lists?” Allura called. “If you’re not, quit chatting and get to work!”

          All three of them straightened and Lance scrambled to his feet. Despite only being his sister, she had the ‘mom voice’ down to a tea and they hurried to finish their lists. 

 

+++

 

          There was someone waiting outside the shop when they returned. A certain person that made nerves rise in his stomach. “Hello Kolivan,” Allura said glancing at Lance. “Was there something you needed?”

          “Afternoon Allura, I was-” he started, then coughed his cheeks reddening. “I was hoping to speak to your brother in private.”

          A low ooooo came from Hunk and Pidge behind Lance. Pidge decided to stroll up to the tall shifter and hold out their hand. “Hi I’m Pidge.”

          Kolivan blinked twice, but shifted his shoulders and returned the handshake. “A pleasure to meet you.”

          “I swear to the Goddess if you give him the shovel talk we won’t be best friends anymore,” Lance muttered to Hunk.

          “Don’t you worry, your boyfriend is safe,” Hunk retorted patting Lance’s shoulder.

          Hunk followed the footsteps of Pidge walking up and holding out his hand. “I’m Hunk, Lance’s best friend and family. Nice to meet you.”

          A tiny smile quirked on Kolivan’s lips. “A pleasure to meet you Hunk.”

          “Lance has told us all about you,” Pidge said. 

          “Yes he has,” Hunk said.

          “Ok, enough, Kolivan wanted to talk to me in private,” Lance said butting in between his two friends. “C’mon Kolivan, I know a place behind the shop.”

          “Very well.”

          “No following, no listening, privacy,” Lance hissed turning to point a finger at them.

          “Scout’s honor,” Pidge said.

          “You weren’t even a girl scout.”

          “Doesn’t matter, I can still use it.”

          Rolling his eyes, Lance turned and headed towards the alley behind the store, Kolivan following behind him.

          A tall fence hid the backyard from prying eyes and Lance undid the spell that locked the gate. A soft blue flash of light lit up and then a click. “We mainly use this for meditation and some spare herbs for the shop.”

          Lance let Kolivan in first, then walked inside shutting the gate behind him. “We shouldn’t be disturbed.”

          Kolivan walked a few steps inside the garden, eyes gazing around curiously. A handful of trees shaded the garden, plants growing and a bench sat under one of the trees. “What’s this?” Kolivan asked walking up to one of the trees.

          “My parent’s initials. They owned this shop and grew the trees. Mom was a plant mage,” Lance said a pang of sadness filling his chest.

          “I apologize, I didn’t mean to cause you sadness.”

          “It’s fine, don’t worry,” Lance said settling on the bench. “So, what did you want to speak to me about?”

          Kolivan visibly swallowed grasping his hands together for a moment, then sitting down next to Lance. “I wanted to apologize for last night. It wasn’t-it wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable or push unwanted feelings upon you.”

          Lance opened and closed his mouth with a snap. “Kolivan, you didn’t do anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing to you!” he burst out. “I was surprised and confused a little bit.”

          “So-you don’t,” Kolivan started his voice softening. “You don’t hate me? Or are disgusted?”

          This made a laugh bubble up and burst out of Lance’s lips. “No, of course not. It was a surprise. Shared dreams happen sometimes between witches; friends, family, and sometimes romantic partners. It’s true we’re more honest in a dream, less barriers to keep up.”

          “Oh, so? I know you don’t know much about fated mates,” Kolivan said, then growled. “Other than what that pup tried to force on you.” 

          “No, not really.”

          “Would you-maybe consider a date and we could talk it over?” Kolivan asked.

          The earnest and shy way he asked made something flutter in Lance’s chest. “Yeah, that sounds great. When?”

          “Are you free on Thursday?” 

          “I think so.”

          “Dinner Thursday at six?” 

          “Alright, it's a date,” Lance said with a grin.

          “I should get back to work, I have a meeting soon and Ulaz and Thace are probably worried that I went to see you alone.”

          Lance nodded and stood walking Kolivan out of the garden. “Bye Kolivan,” Lance said reaching up and pressing a soft kiss on the man’s cheek. 

          Cheeks bright red, Lance turned and scurried inside not seeing the expression Kolivan held, too embarrassed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers of mine! I tried to get this chapter out last week, but I got a bit of a block also I'm still recovering from season 6. That season blew me away. I'm still screaming a little inside, even if it's been 4 days since it came out. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who's left comments, kudos, or just read my fic. I appreciate you all! Now, onto chapter 8.

Chapter 8.

            Kolivan was frozen, his eyes wide, heat flooding his cheeks. _‘Lance-Lance kissed my cheek,’_ he thought trying to get his heart and brain working again.

            The sounds of White Rabbit snapped him out of it and Kolivan pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?”

            “Kolivan, where are you? Me and Ulaz have been searching for you for an hour!” Thace roared.

            “I’m at Altea Spells and Sorcery,” Kolivan replied sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

            Kolivan could almost sense the smile that was on Thace’s face. “You went to see your mate didn’t you.”

            “I went, well I went to apologize to him. For the dream.”

            A sigh breathed through the phone speaker. “Alright, I understand that. On a different note, Inna has two suspects that might help us pin down Zarkon’s involvement in the murders,” Thace said. “We need you home at once.”

            “On my way,” Kolivan replied and ended the call.

            He got into his car trying not to think of how soft Lance’s lips were on his cheeks. Absentmindedly he reached up and touched his cheek, feeling the warmth still there. It wouldn’t do him any good to fawn over that moment, he needed to focus. Pulling on his seatbelt, Kolivan started the car and pulled into the street.

            After the short drive back to the pack lands, he pulled into the garage. Ulaz and Thace were waiting for him. Both of them looked upset, arms crossed across their chests. Regris peeked around the two imposing shifters. “Someone’s in trouble,” he said sing song.

            “Not now Regris,” Thace growled. “Go find Keith, he’ll keep you in line.”

            Regris nodded his head, slinking out of the garage. “We don’t like that you went alone to see the witch,” Ulaz said. “What were you thinking?”

            Kolivan knew it wasn’t the smartest idea, especially with the murders and Zarkon after his pack. “I needed to see Lance, make sure he was ok.”

            Both men sighed and Ulaz pinched the bridge of his nose. “Next time you feel the sudden urge to see your mate please tell us. We would give you enough privacy to speak to him, but keep you safe.”

            “Understood. Now, where are these suspects?”

            “Inna has them locked up in the detention building, we didn’t want them to get too far into our pack lands,” Thace explained curling his lip. “It shouldn’t take us too long to walk there. The Lieutenant has been called and is on her way. Let’s go.”

            The three of them walked out of the garage and headed south. They rarely used the detention building, this was the first time in over four years. A few pack members were patrolling the lands, some in animal form, some in human form. He greeted them, Ulaz and Thace keeping him surrounded as protocols called for.

            It didn’t take them long to reach the small plain building tucked behind a clearing of trees. Despite being unassuming it was full of security features and sound proofed. Kolivan hoped these suspects would give them the evidence they needed to take down Zarkon. Ulaz scanned his fingers, then his eye; only then did the door click open. The interior was just as plain; white walls and cement floors. Cameras watched as they entered, and another locked door was at the far wall, another two cameras pointed on it. Inna sat in a chair, leaning it back on two legs, twirling a pen in her fingers. She smiled and let the legs hit the floor with a soft klunk. “There you are, Ulaz and Thace were about to send out a search party,” Inna said standing.

            She winked apparently knowing where he had gone and why. “Yes, the suspects?”

            Inna straightened at his gruff tone, turning and pulling out a set of keys. All the security rooms were soundproof and monitored heavily. She unlocked the door that led to a small hallway, blank walls and tile floors the only decorations. There were several doors that led off the hallway and after passing two doors, she stopped and unlocked it with another key and a spoken password of her name.

            The door clicked open and Ulaz and Thace entered first, then Kolivan. Two tall shifters sat handcuffed to chairs and they growled when they saw Kolivan. “Kolivan Blade as I live and breath,” one snarled, curling up his lip to show white teeth.

            “Sendak Deadnaught, I should’ve known you’d be here,” Kolivan drawled, then glanced at the other. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

            “Haxxus, that’s it,” he gritted out, light amber eyes glaring at him. “Why can’t I shift?”

            “Family secret,” Kolivan replied.

            Both men rattled their bonds spouting curses and swear words that even burned Kolivan’s ears a bit. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Inna drawled settling a hand on her hip.

            Sendak snarled at Inna. “You bitch, when I get out of here, you’re dead!”

            Ulaz and Thace stood to either side of Kolivan watching the two captured shifters. “You have information about Zarkon and the murders, why don’t you tell Kolivan all about it,” Inna said.

            “I don’t have anything to tell you!”

            “That’s not what you said an hour ago.”

            Kolivan stayed silent. He wasn’t an interrogator and knew that Inna was skilled at what she did. “You said that Zarkon said for you to arrange for two witches to be taken care of. I have you on record.”

            “I didn’t murder them!” Haxxus said.

            “Shut up!” Sendak growled.

            Both shifters refused to speak afterwards, despite Inna’s interrogating skills. After five minutes, there was no headway and Kolivan was getting frustrated. His wolf paced in his mind, growling about ripping out their throats. He gently said that wouldn’t help, because then they couldn’t tell him what they knew. The beast huffed, but backed down.

            Ulaz’s phone went off and he unlocked it, scanning the message on the screen. “Lieutenant Faara is here,” he said.

            Color drained from both shifter’s faces when they heard the lieutenant had arrived. “I’ll fetch her,” Thace said.

            The door clicked shut behind him, Inna smirking just a tad. “Why don’t you tell us what you know, and I won’t sick the lieutenant on you.”

            Sendak showed his teeth rattling his bonds. “Never!”

            Haxxus growled low, his eyes flashing. Both shifters tried to look big and tough, but they kept flickering their gaze to the door. The door that opened after a few minutes and Lieutenant Faara strolled inside with Thace trailing behind her.

            The temperature inside the room dropped and everyone stiffened at the presence of the dragon shifter. Kolivan almost took a step back when she walked towards him, using all his control not to. “Afternoon Kolivan,” she said. “How are you?”

            “I could be better, after all these two suspects haven’t given us any information. Especially since Inna informed me they could connect Zarkon to the murders.”

            She smiled, a toothy smile full of white teeth and pointier canines than Kolivan had. It made a shiver run down his spine. “Well, I might be able to fix that little problem.”

            Sendak tried to look big and tough, growling low when the lieutenant walked towards him. “Enough!” she snapped.

            He visibly flinched, color draining from his face. Her voice rumbled, bringing out just a tinge of her dragon. “You will tell me what I want to know.”

            “No.”

            “No?” Lieutenant Faara said. “I don’t think so.”

            It took her two minutes of talking to get both shifters to spill their secrets. Kolivan never wanted to get on her bad side, she was a terror. It was why she was the best, her abilities never failed. “I’ll take them in, they won’t resist me will you boys?”

            Terror filled both men’s eyes and they shook their heads. “Good, Inna my dear if you wouldn’t mind releasing their cuffs from the chairs, I have a squad car waiting outside.”

            “We’ll walk you out,” Kolivan said.

            Everyone was glad to be out of the small room and away from the dragon shifter. His wolf had been quiet the entire time, cowering in the back of his mind, tail tucked under his body. Even a powerful wolf like Kolivan knew to back down when larger predators were present.

            Another cop waited in the squad car, but Kolivan couldn’t smell what she was. Sendak and Haxxus wordlessly got into the back of the squad car. “Thank you for your assistance,” Kolivan said holding out a hand.

            “Your team is the best, I’m just glad we got some more dirt on Zarkon. I think this will be enough to at least get a search warrant on his pack lands and a possible arrest.”

            “That’s good. Have a good day Faara.”

            “You too.”

            Kolivan watched her get into the squad car and pull onto the road leading out of his pack lands. “She’s good,” Inna said. “Too bad she gives me the heeby jeebies or I’d ask her out.”

            “I want you to keep collecting intel, I want to make sure everything those two said checks out.”

            “You bet, see you Kolivan.”

            Inna shifted, her lean coyote form trotting away. Rubbing his face, what Kolivan wanted now was a long shower and to get started planning his date with Lance. A warmth bloomed in his chest when he thought of the witch. “Thace, Ulaz, I need your help.”

            “What’s up?”

            “I need to plan a date for Lance.”

            Both shifters eyes widened and bright grins spread across their faces. “We need Antok took,” Thace said.

            “Fine.”

            “You need all the help you can get.”

            Kolivan sighed, but he knew he couldn’t do this on his own.

+++

            The next two days, Kolivan split his time from working on the murders and planning his date. It had to be perfect, everything planned. He had reservations and Antok helped pick out what he was going to wear. “I can’t think, I’m going on a run,” Kolivan said.

            “We’re coming with,” Thace said. “It’ll be good for all of us.”

            “Not me, I’m going to go sun bath and maybe forage for some of those blueberries growing in the north meadow,” Antok said.

            “You never like going on runs,” Ulaz said.

            “Bears don’t run.”

            Shrugging his shoulders, Antok got up from the couch they were all sprawled out on and headed outside. Kolivan’s wolf was restless, wanting to spend time with his mate. He had been too busy with the murders to visit. “C’mon.”

            When they got outside, a fox raced by barking loudly and a cougar was hot on his heels. Sliding to a stop, the fox growled, his ears pinned down. “Regris quit picking on Keith,” Kolivan said.

            The cougar chuffed ears flicking back. “Just cause he’s smaller, doesn’t mean you can chase him.”

            Regris shifted back only a little out of breath. “We were playing tag Kolivan,” he protested.

            Keith did the same, pointing a finger at Regris. “You tried to bite me!” he snarled dark eyes flashing.

            “Enough you two!” Kolivan growled.

            The two pups flinched, eyes focusing on the ground. “Sorry,” they chorused.

            Thace’s lips twitched as if he wanted to smile, but Ulaz glared at the younger two. “C’mon Keith wanna play Mario Kart?” Regris asked twisting his hands behind his back.

            Keith nodded, his ears flushing pink. “Off you two go,” Kolivan said.

            Watching the two pups head into the pack house, he sighed. “Those two are a handful.”

            “Wait until they’re mated,” Thace said.

            “I’m more than ready for that run,” Kolivan said shaking his head.  

            He shifted, glad to be in his wolf form, colors muting but scents filling his sensitive nose. Ears perked, Kolivan trotted into the forest that surrounded most of his territory. Ulaz and Thace raced by him, their lean wolf bodies moving together seamlessly. A soft pang hit Kolivan’s chest; he and Lance wouldn’t be able to run together, enjoy the hunt. _‘It doesn’t matter, he’s my mate and I will cherish him.’_

            They chased rabbits and a few deer, not really going for the kill. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, his heart racing as he ran. The scents that washed over his senses; grass, trees, the wind that ruffled his fur, it was something Kolivan would never give up.

            They ended up in the north fields, watching the large hulking beer that was Antok pick through the blueberries growing in clumps. He rumbled a hello, waving a massive paw. Kolivan wasn’t adverse to fruit in his wolf form, he just wasn’t hungry. The three wolves flopped down in a patch of sunlight drenched grass, tails thumping. Antok joined them in a bit, his massive form sprawled out and taking up half the grass.

            It was several hours before a coyote trotted out of the trees and towards them. Shifting upright, Inna smiled at them. “Breaks over, I have some updates. Get up you four.”

            Kolivan whined barely moving his head. He didn’t want to get up, it was warm. Inna turned back into her coyote form running around and nipping at the bigger males. She barked, tail wagging. Antok flicked an ear at her, unperturbed by her antics. He finally relented and got to his feet shaking out his fur. Nudging at Thace, he shook his head. The other two stretched and got to their feet. Inna flashed her teeth in a good natured coyote grin. They headed back, Inna choosing not to notice that Kolivan took the longer route back to the house.

+++

            He wasn’t nervous, nope. Wiping his hands, Kolivan stood in front of the mirror. Thursday dawned bright and sunny. The day before it had poured and Kolivan was worried today was going to be just as miserable. Instead, the sun shone breaking up the clouds and drying the ground. “You’ll do fine,” Antok assured him. “Just act like yourself.”

            “It’s the first date,” Kolivan ground out fixing the collar of his shirt for the millionth time.

            “He’ll be blown away by you,” Thace said. “You look perfect.”

            “If you say so.”

            “Go get him!” Ulaz cheered. “We’ll be in another car following behind you. Don’t worry we’ll stay out of your way.”

            Despite protests about wanting to go alone, it wasn’t deemed safe to go alone. There weren’t any more attacks, but it was smart to take precautions. Kolivan fixed his shirt once more and grabbed his keys. “Here goes nothing.”

            The entire pack knew he was going out on a date with a witch and several gave him thumbs up or wished him luck as he walked out of the pack house. There was no backing down now and he pulled the car out of the garage and headed towards Altea Spells and Sorcery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was going to wait for Monday or Tues to update this, but since I missed out last week on updating and I have this chapter up and written. It's a double update week. (I can't make any promises that this is going to happen again tho sorry). 
> 
> I also want to thank those who've commented, left kudos, or just read my fic. I appreciate you all -throws kisses-

Chapter 9.

        Lance paced back and forth in his room. Allura had sent him up early, stating that he was too jittery in the shop and was annoying her. He had an hour before Kolivan was to arrive. Damp hair curled around his neck and a towel still was wrapped around his waist. Clothes littered his bed, his floor, and three drawers were open and nearly empty. Tugging at his hair, Lance grumbled about nothing to wear. “Problem?” Allura asked making him jolt.

        Turning around Lance groaned. “No, I look terrible in everything.”

        “Hush, let me see,” Allura said scanning his clothes.

        Muttering to herself, she began picking out items. “Go finish your skin care, I’ll lay out a few outfits.”

        “Thank you Allura,” Lance said leaning over to peck her cheek.

        Cheeks pink, she waved a hand at him. Lance walked to their shared bathroom and opened several drawers. He smoothed his exfoliating face mask on first, rubbing it a bit around his nose where he tended to get blackheads. Humming a soft tune, he set out his moisturizer and began to blow dry his hair.

        Nerves and panic still stuttered in his chest, but his face ritual helped calm him just a tiny bit. Waiting for the time to go down, he went and checked in with Allura. She had some of the mess cleaned up, clothing laid out. “Ew gross Lance you look like a troll with that thing on.”

        “You use them too, keeps my skin healthy.”

        “I know, I’m almost done.”

        “K, I’m gonna rinse this off and then moisturize.”

        “I know your face ritual little brother.”

        He grinned his face tightening from the mask drying. Heading back to the bathroom, he washed it off, enjoying the way his skin felt afterwards. Smearing lotion on his face, he grinned into the mirror making faces as he rubbed it in. “Lance are you done?” Allura yelled from his room.

        “Almost!” he called back making sure the moisturizer had sunk in.

        “These are the three I think would look the best,” Allura said.

        His bed had been cleared off, and three sets lay on the blue comforter. Tapping his chin, he looked them over before pointing to one. “This one.”

        “Good choice, brings out your eyes, oh I left some new protection jewelry on your dress. I’m gonna go back downstairs, get dressed. Kolivan will be here in no time.”

        She left, shutting the door behind her. Lance finished dressing, then peered over at the jewelry, a small smile on his face. Perfect and made of copper, the same symbol design carved into the reddish metal as his mom’s rings. They fit perfectly, just as Lance knew they would. The magic settled over his skin, coils of pink and white magic sliding around the metal. It sunk in after a bit making it easier for him to see.

        Checking the time on his phone, it was almost 6. Walking over to his window, he sat and waited. He’d go down a few minutes before, but he knew he’d just start pacing in the shop again if he went now.

        At eight minutes before six, a dark grey car pulled up next to the shop and Kolivan got out. Lance watched him walk to the door of the shop from his bedroom window above. When he opened the door and stepped inside, Lance turned around heading for the door. Butterflies fluttered in his chest. It wasn’t the first date he’d been on, but it seemed a little different with Kolivan.

        Taking one last look in the mirror, Lance looked over his outfit choice chewing on his lower lip. A dark blue button up with a silver vest, black jeans, and his favorite brown boots. His hair was behaving for once and he had on his favorite earrings, small sparrow feathers attached to amethyst crystals.

        He also wore the protection bracelets Allura made and a special necklace that held magic from everyone in his coven.

        “Lance, Kolivan is here,” Allura yelled upstairs.

        Taking a deep breath, Lance let it out slowly and went towards the stairs and out of his bedroom.

        “Good evening Lance,” Kolivan said holding his hands behind his back.

        Gone was the t-shirt that he’s seen the bigger man in, he wore a black button up with a purple vest and grey pants. His hair was braided and tied off with a leather thread. “Evening,” Lance replied smiling.

        He didn’t miss the flare of color that flashed across his cheeks, amber eyes watching him. “Shall we?”

        He held out his arm, which was a little old fashioned, but Lance’s heart skipped a beat and he slid his arm through Kolivan’s. “Yes, nite Lura.”

        Allura watched her little brother walk out of the shop, worry reflecting in her eyes as they shifted to a pale green.

        Kolivan opened the door for Lance and shut it after he’d settled. When Kolivan put on his seatbelt, Lance glanced around. The interior was nice; leather seats and a fancy stereo system. “You’re a little old fashioned aren’t you.”

        He coughed a little, the flush creeping back on his cheeks. “I haven’t courted anyone before, so I will admit I did a little research beforehand.”

        Lance couldn’t help but smile, he was so sweet. Reaching over, he patted Kolivan’s hand. “You’re doing great so far.”

        Ducking his head a little, Kolivan smiled, flashing sharp white canines. “Thank you.”

        Turning on the car, Kolivan pulled into traffic. “I hope you like the place I picked out.”

        “I’m not a veggie like Allura so anywhere is fine.”

        “A veggie?”

        “Allura’s a vegetarian, although she’s even tried being vegan. She feels it's healthier I guess.”

        “Hmmm,” Kolivan simply replied.

        They chatted about various topics although Lance was curious about life as a shifter was. In the short drive to the restaurant, he learned Kolivan’s favorite color was a purplish grey, his favorite animal was in fact not a wolf, but a koala. Although they were cuddly, they still had dangerous claws.

        When they arrived, Kolivan tried to come and open his door, but Lance was already out. He was too nervous to wait, shutting the door behind him. “Sorry.”

        “It's quite alright,” Kolivan replied with a small smile.

        Lance gazed at the restaurant in front of them, neon lights flashing in the afternoon sun. “I’ve heard amazing things about this place.”

        Mamoras was notoriously hard to get into, at least that’s what Allura told him. “I’m friends with the owner,” Kolivan said smirking just a little.

        Lance nudged him with his shoulder. “Connections, that’s how the world runs.”

        Once again Kolivan held out his arm. “Shall we?”

        There was a huge line waiting to get in, but Kolivan skipped past it heading straight to the bouncer. “Two for Blade,” he said.

        Scanning his clipboard, he nodded and opened the door. “Welcome sir, hope you two have a lovely evening.”

        Smells wafted into his nose once they entered. His boots sunk into plush carpet, and the walls were a deep red with low lights sparkling around the ceiling. Tables were nestled in corners and large potted plants gave it almost a jungle feeling. The bitter scent of shifter magic hit Lance’s nose. He didn’t notice on Kolivan, but now it was fairly strong. “Are you alright?” Kolivan asked leaning over to whisper in his ear.

        “I’m fine.”

        “Please follow me to your table,” their hostess said.

        Her heels sunk into the carpet silencing them, and the two of them followed. A few whispers sprang up as they walked by. Lance couldn’t catch what they said, but Kolivan’s arm stiffened. “Have a seat, your waiter will be with you in a moment.”

        Kolivan pulled out Lance’s seat for him before seating himself. It took a lot of control not to pull out his phone and text Hunk about how wonderful Kolivan was. To distract himself Lance looked over the menu noticing that there were not prices. Gulping he tried to figure out how much something would cost just by what it was. “Order whatever you want,” Kolivan said as if he could sense how nervous Lance was.

        “Are you-are you sure?”

        His coven wasn’t poor, but they weren’t ridiculously wealthy either. The shop was a good source of revenue and it helped that he and Allura lived above the shop. “Yes of course.”

        A tall slender man dressed neatly in a suit walked over and stood in front of their table. “Good evening gentlemen do you know what you would like to start for drinks?”

        Kolivan ordered wine that sounded expensive also appetizers. Lance fiddled with the napkin ring after taking the cloth napkin and sliding it on his lap. “Take your time looking over the menu,” Kolivan said. “Krolia already knows what I order.”

        Lance was deciding between steak or getting pasta. Something told him that pasta would be better and he set down the black satin menu. “I think I know.”

        “Good, we can order when the waiter returns.”

        The waiter returned quickly, pouring the two men a glass each of wine, setting the bottle on the table. “We’re ready to order,” Kolivan said.

        “Your usual then Mr. Blade?” he said.

        Kolivan nodded. “And for you?”

        “The chicken and vegetable Parmesan pasta please.”

        “Very good, excuse me.”

        Lance ran out of things to say, normally he could chatter up a storm. Kolivan seemed content to sit in silence, watching him. He slid his hands into his lap twisting fingers around the cloth napkin in his lap. “Are you alright?” Kolivan asked settling a hand loosely on the table.

        “I’m fine-I’m just nervous.”

        A soft chuckle left Kolivan’s lips as well as a quirk of a smile. One that made Lance’s heart stuttering. “You should smile more, its-its nice.”

        He’d opened his mouth and blurted out the first thing on his mind, idiot! “Thank you, your smile is like the sun.”

        Heat flooded Lance’s cheeks and he glanced down at the table, then back up at Kolivan. “Are you always this truthful with your dates?”

        “You’re my first, so I guess so.”

        Lance opened his mouth, gaping like a fish, then shut it with a snap, his teeth rattling slightly. “What, how? You’re like-” Lance coughed and shut his mouth before he blurted out that Kolivan was hot and how could anyone be that blind.

        Now it was Kolivan’s turn to flush red, his dark cheeks flaring with color. “Shifters can date, it’s not unheard of, but most of us decide to wait until we meet our fated mate.”

        “So, that’s a really important thing for you.”

        Kolivan nodded, taking a sip of his wine. “We only have one and once a bond is created, it’s near impossible to break.”

        Lance peered at his wine, taking a slow sip and swallowing down the red wine. It was dry, the flavors curling on his tongue. “Has-has that ever happened?”

        “Not in my pack.”

        “What about me, I’m not a shifter.”

        “It’s easier since you’re a witch. Shifters do have a small amount of magic, it allows us to shift and protects the clothing we’re wearing,” Kolivan said twisting his fingers around the thin neck of the wine glass. “Lance, I’m not saying we need to bond right away, I’m perfectly fine with taking things slow.”

        Lance wasn’t sure. The butterflies were back, dancing in his chest. He wanted to believe Kolivan, a tiny voice was telling him that it was worth it. “Thank you Kolivan.”

        “Of course.”

        Their food arrived, breaking their conversation. Lance saw the massive steak that sat on a plate, soaked in juices. His bowl of pasta looked small compared to Kolivan’s meal. “Is that going to be enough food?” Kolivan asked.

        “Yeah, that is-uh a big steak.”

        “Mhmm, its the best.”

        Lance stared just a little when Kolivan dug in with gusto. He knew shifters ate a lot, they had fast metabolism and accelerated healing which burned a lot of calories. The pasta was delicious, flavors bursting on his tongue. He quietly groaned, Kolivan’s gaze snapping from his food to Lance. “Is-is your food good?” he asked his voice just a little strangled.

        “Yeah, best food ever.”

        “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

        The evening passed by slowly, the two of them enjoying the conversation. Lance learned more about the bond and shifters. Kolivan even offered to have the coven come meet his pack, which Lance said he’d have to check with Allura first.

        The bottle of wine they’d opened when they arrived was gone, plates cleared away ages ago, but Lance didn’t want this to end. The waiter slipped the check on the table, taking away the empty bottle of wine. Kolivan pulled out his wallet, sliding a silver credit card in the slot, which was whisked away immediately. “We could take a walk now?” Kolivan asked.

        “That would be nice.”

        Just as quickly as it was taken away, their water returned the card and had Kolivan sign the receipt. “Have a good evening gentlemen.”

        The two got up, pushing in their seats and Kolivan slid a hand on the small of Lance’s back guiding him towards the door.

        Streetlights were flickering on, the sunset streaming across the sky as they left the restaurant. It had cooled down a bit, but not too cold. Kolivan slipped his hand into Lance’s, curling their fingers together. When Lance glanced down and back up, Kolivan’s ears flushed. “Is-is this ok?” he asked squeezing their fingers together.

        “Yeah it is,” Lance replied with a smile.

        He had to stop his heart from racing, warmth flooding his chest. The shifter was so kind, always making sure of Lance’s comfort. “It’s a nice evening for a walk,” Kolivan mentioned as they strolled.

        There were some people out walking, mainly heading to the two bars that were nearby. Soft sounds of crickets chirped and the whirr of tires rolling over the pavement as a car passed by. It was so nice, but it was getting dark, the sun finally slipping past the horizon. “I should get you home. Don’t want Allura to worry,” Kolivan said.

        Lance had put his phone on silent refusing to answer anything until he got home. “She might come hunt us down if we’re late,” Lance joked.

        “I believe that, I’m glad your sister is on our side.”

        “She is a powerful witch.”

        “So is your entire coven.”

        Lance shrugged slightly at those words. Sure he knew he was good with water spells and could see magic, but it wasn’t as useful as Allura or Pidge’s magic. Kolivan squeezed his hand and maneuvered them back to the car.

        When they arrived back at the shop, the interior was dark, but a few lights upstairs let Lance knew Allura was still awake. Kolivan was quicker this time and opened the door for Lance to get out. “Such the gentleman.”

        Kolivan smiled, the dark hiding his blush. He escorted Lance to the door and he slowly pulled out his keys.  “May I kiss you?” Kolivan asked before he could slide the key into the lock.

        Lance swallowed and nodded not trusting his voice. Cupping his face, Kolivan pressed his lips against Lance’s. They were soft and warm, his thumb brushing Lance’s cheek. Leaning into the kiss, Lance slid his hands up Kolivan’s vest, resting his hands on his chest. Kolivan’s other arm slid around Lance’s waist, pulling him close.

        It was Kolivan who pulled back breaking the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Lance’s a soft smile curling on his lips. “I don’t want this night to end,” he whispered.

        “I don’t either,” Lance replied.

        “Good night my dear starlight,” Kolivan whispered capturing his lips again.

        Lance’s heart was racing when he stepped back, watching the taller man head back to his car. He waved to Kolivan and unlocked the door. Lance watched him drive off for a moment before heading inside the shop. Only a handful of spelled lights floated around the shop, that shone dimly against the walls and wares. “I can’t with that man,” Lance sighed shutting the door and locking it.

        Turning around he took two steps when a strong pair of hands gripped his arms. Struggling, Lance didn’t even have a chance to call out any spells, darkness flooded his vision immediately.

 

* * *

 

Also if you want to chat/talk or ask any questions, [here's my tumblr](http://writing-in-a-daydream.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I loved all of the responses I got from the last chapter's cliff hanger? If it is, well you fueled my little writer heart with your comments. 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter, I guess it felt like a good place to end the chapter, although there is a bit of a blood and death warning near the end. 
> 
> I appreciate everyone's comments, kudos, and just reading this fic.

Chapter 10.

        A knock on his door woke Kolivan the next morning, then the person knocked more rapidly. “I’m up,” he rumbled tossing back the covers.

        Ulaz and Thace were waiting for him outside his door. “Kolivan you need to get downstairs now!” Thace said, his voice urgent.

        Not even bothering to put on a shirt, simply clad in a pair of sweatpants, the three of them hurried downstairs.

        What met him made his eyes widen. Allura stood in the center of the lounge, shifters staying clear of her. Her eyes burned a deep red, magic crackling around her hands. “WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?”

        “Allura, please calm down,” Kolivan said holding up his hands.

        “WHERE IS HE?” she roared, floating a good six inches off the ground.

        “I took him back home after our date, he went inside the shop,” Kolivan said trying to calm down the very furious witch in his house. “I promise Allura.”

        The glare she directed at him made even his wolf cower, her magic radiating in the room. Regris slowly crept towards Antok a white envelope in one hand. He whispered something into Antok’s ear, making the tall shifter lean down. Taking it, he maneuvered around the furious floating witch and up to Kolivan’s side.

        “Kolivan you might want to take a look at this,” Antok said.

        Ripping it open he pulled out the letter.

 

        _Kolivan-_

_I have your mate. Come alone by 4pm today to the estate or he will die._

_-Zarkon_

        Kolivan’s hand crumpled the letter anger crackling in his chest. He wanted to rip flesh and murder, taste blood on his tongue. “What happened?” Ulaz asked.

        “Zarkon took Lance!” he growled.

        Allura’s power grew even stronger if that was possible. “I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” she bellowed.

        “Allura please, we need to calm down,” Thace tried.

        “Do not think you can lull me into complacency when my brother is in the hands of that murdering son of a bitch!”

        Kolivan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Despite the fact his wolf was howling for blood, he knew Allura needed to cool down. “Please Allura, we’ll find Lance. I promise you that.”

        He watched her eyes flicker red, slowly settling back onto the floor. She sighed, her shoulders drooping. “He’s-he’s my brother, I can’t-I can’t lose him. Coran and he are the only family I have left,” Allura gasped out, tears filling her eyes. “We can’t lose another to that monster.”

        Kolivan settled a hand on her shoulder. “We won’t Allura.”

        Her smile was brittle, sadness still lingering in her pale blue eyes. “Gather your coven, we’ll go after Zarkon together.”

        Thace and Ulaz exchanged looks as if they knew what Kolivan was going to do. They knew he was just calming Allura so she wouldn’t destroy the lounge, or go after her brother alone against an entire shifter pack.

        “You better be here when I get back,” Allura said pointing a finger at him.

        Kolivan hated lying to her, especially since she was his mate’s sister. “I will be.”

        A tiny thought buzzed in his mind that Allura sensed he might not be, but she said nothing and swept out of the lounge with the grace of a queen. The rest of the pack finally started to untense, eyes watching curiously. “I’m so glad she calmed down,” Antok said. “I seriously thought she was going to start tearing things apart.”

        “She had every right to, Lance is her brother.”

        “You’re not going to wait for her, are you,” Ulaz said.

        Kolivan shrugged still clutching the wrinkled piece of paper in one fist. “He did say to come alone.”

        “You know that’s most likely suicide.”

        A low growl rumbled from Kolivan’s chest. “He has my mate, and I won’t tolerate the possibility of Lotor touching him.”

        His wolf shoved against his mind, claws growing in his hands then retracting. “We’re coming with,” Thace said.

        “No, you will wait for Allura and her coven to come back. I’m going alone.”

        “Kolivan no,” Ulaz protested.

        His wolf reared up making Kolivan show his teeth, canines lengthening and eyes flashing amber. Ulaz whined, backing down, his eyes lowered. The rest of the pack shifted uncomfortably, most slowly backing out of the lounge. “This is insane!” Thace protested standing in front of his mate. “Kolivan please.”

        Kolivan grunted. “No.”

        “Let Antok go with you at least,” Thace pleaded. “We’ll help shield you from Allura’s wrath.”

        “I won’t go if he doesn’t want me to,” Antok said. “I’m not going against him.”

        Ulaz bared his teeth at Antok, clearly upset. “Go with him!”

        Kolivan slipped out the door while they were arguing. He was going to rescue Lance and protect his mate.

        Instead of taking one of their cars, he shifted into his wolf form and trotted through the gate. He knew where Zarkon’s lands were, but it would take him longer to travel to in wolf form than if he’d taken a car. Kolivan didn’t care, he was going to go protect his mate with everything he had.

+++

        It took Kolivan a few hours to make it to Zarkon’s lands. They were on the other side of Arus City. It wasn’t strange to see large animals strolling through the streets, and it was sort of illegal. Kolivan just made sure to stay away from any cop cars he saw, and to the side streets. If he had to go through a heavier trafficked area, he simply shifted back. During those times, his wolf growled and huffed at the delay. Some recognized a shifter with a place to be and got out of his way, others didn’t.

        The walls looked high and he knew Zarkon’s lands were heavily guarded as were his. Kolivan knew the best idea was to go through the front and be polite. A low growl burst from his lips, lip curling. His wolf disagreed, they needed to find his mate, not worry about niceties. Zarkon stole his mate. The sound of a car pulling into the drive made him turn, only to see his pack and others piling out. “Kolivan wait!” Ulaz’s voice called behind him. “We’ll do this together!”

        “That’s a big wolf,” a short person with bushy ginger hair said. “Is that really Kolivan?”

        “Please,” Thace pleaded.

        Kolivan huffed and ignored them; his mind was made up. Turning back around, he stepped a bit back, then raced towards the wall and leapt.

        His feet brushed the stone, tail raised and he tumbled over landing heavily on the grass. Pleased with himself, Kolivan pranced a few steps, then got down to business. His mate was here somewhere, and he was going to find him.

        There was heavy foliage surrounding him, tall trees that rose into the air. Luckily he’d landed in a small clearing, with some tall grass. It was similar to how he had his lands, as close to nature as possible. 

        Kolivan knew had some semblance of surprise, because Zarkon didn’t know when he would be coming. This meant that there would be more shifters on guard. He was right. Although Kolivan was being careful, keeping to the shadows and the edges, a patrol caught him. Two large wolves, one silver, the other a deep grey. Snarling, they attacked.

        Teeth ripped into flesh, blood dripped down his jaws as he bit down on the jugular of one of the wolves. Whimpering he tried to wiggle free, but Kolivan had a strong grip on his throat. The other wolf limped on one paw, but bit into Kolivan’s shoulder making him growl. Still, he refused to let go until the wolf beneath his jaws went limp. 

        The other wolf shifted human, his shoulders shaking. “Please-please don’t kill me.”

        Kolivan snarled, ears flat against his skull. “Please. I have a mate and pups. I won’t tell Zarkon you’re here.”

        His wolf wanted to rip his throat out, but Kolivan got control, turning and continuing his search. 

* * *

 

Come yell at me on [tumblr ](http://writing-in-a-daydream.tumblr.com/)if you want


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stay on my update schedule and updating once a week. I had some troubles writing this chapter, so I do apologize if it's stiff and kind of a shorter chapter. 
> 
> Again I'd like to thank those who commented, left kudos, or simply just read my fic. I appreciate how much love I get for this thing! 
> 
> It's also stated below at the beginning of the chapter, but there's a TRIGGER WARNING for torture in this chapter. I know I tagged this fic as mature, but I feel that it's proper to warn those reading when there is more triggering content. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**TRIGGER WARNING: Torture content in this chapter.**

* * *

 Chapter 11.

            Lance’s eyes fluttered open, a soft groan leaving his lips. He tried to reach up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but realized his hands were tied down. His eyes focused on a dim room, plain white walls and grey flooring with only one small window to let in the light. Flickering fluorescent lights barely lit up the room, which only had one exit; a dark grey metal door.  “What the hell?” he muttered.

            All he remembered from last night was watching Kolivan drive off, the memory of his kisses still warm on his lips. Then, he had been attacked. Strangely none of his protection spells went off as well as the shops. Fear began to slide down his spine, icy and cold. Whoever kidnapped him knew spells and that worried him more than being kidnapped by shifters.

            The door to his prison unlocked and the door opened. A tall hooded person strode in, two others behind them. Tipping back their hood, Lance stared in horror. He recognized the witch standing before him. “You’re-you’re supposed to be dead!”

            Deep red marks cut across her cheeks and her eyes were full amber, not even showing an iris. “Well, clearly I am not.”

            Honverva was one of the best witches, until she dabbled in black magic trying to reanimate creatures. Her healing powers were known across the country, until she died of an overdose of black magic. “Let me go!” Lance yelled.

            “No. I have need of you still. You’re mated to Kolivan, odd. I think I’m going to see how far that bond goes.”

            Lance struggled, trying to reach his magic. “None of that,” Honerva said pulling out a syringe. “I can’t have you contaminating my samples with your magic.”

            It stung, a flaring cold bursting into his veins and Lance had to clench his jaw to stop the scream that wanted so badly to let loose on his tongue. It settled into his system, the tendrils of his magic fading. “Why?” he asked.

            “I just told you, your magic will contaminate my samples.”

            “Let me go!”

            “I can’t do that.”

            Once again, Lance struggled against his shackles. They held firm and he had to stop, his chest burning. Whatever Honerva had injected him with made him weak, helpless. It terrified him, an icy chill rolling down his spine. “First of all, we’re going to see how strong of a bond you two have made.”

            One of the other shifters fetched another vial, this liquid a bright gold. Lance swallowed hard, he didn’t know what the substance was and he didn’t want to find out. There were a few ways to kill a witch, but Honerva didn’t seem to want to kill him. At least not at the moment.

            She patted the crook of his elbow, finding a vein and inserted the syringe needle, pushing the golden liquid into his veins. Icy cold, so very cold seeped into Lance and he arched his back a scream finally wrenched from his lips. Darkness began to creep in his vision and he tried to weakly struggle once more before falling into the darkness.

_Lance smelled the sea, sand digging into his skin. Opening his eyes, he saw the bright blue sky above, small fluffy clouds floating above. Sitting up, he scanned the area. This was a dream, but Kolivan wasn’t there. Lance searched for him, wanting to try and tell him where he was, but nothing._

_The beach was empty and it made his heart ache. The edges began to waver and shimmer._

            Lance awoke with a gasp, body folding forward only to be stopped by his restraints. Sweat beaded his skin, his heart racing. “What-the?”

            “Interesting, your mate wasn’t there.”

            “You **made** me dream, you tried to force a shared dream??” Lance growled. “How dare you!”

            He wanted to spit, his skin crawling. Lance was glad Kolivan wasn’t there, he didn’t want to dirty their time together because of a crazy witch. “It was necessary to see how strong your bond was,” Honerva said, a grin curling on her lips. “It is strong, much stronger than I expected.”

            “Leave Kolivan out of this!” Lance yelled.

            “I simply can not. He is part of the experiment, as you are.”

            Lance bucked and strained and struggled. He prayed that the shackles would release and his magic to come back. The emptiness that was left inside of him, the absence of his magic was too overwhelming. “Let me go, let me go, let me go!”

            A tiny flicker of his magic bubbled up, ice crystalizing on the shackles. “You shouldn’t be able to use any magic!”

            One of his hands broke free, then another. Before his magic could fade, he froze the restraints on his legs. “Get him!” Honvera screamed.

            Lance tried a spell, but his magic was leaving again and his body was weak. Barely able to stand, he threw a pathetic punch at one of the shifters who grabbed him. Strong hands restrained him, wrenching his arms behind his back. “How?”

            Instead of answering her, Lance spat at her feet. It was considered an insult amongst witches. “Get him back in the chair, fetch more restraints!” Honerva screamed.

            The shifter that held Lance pushed him back into the chair, the other putting new restraints on his wrists and legs. “Get out of that if you can, witch!” he snarled. “These are made for shifters.”

            “Eat shit.”

            Honerva injected another liquid into his arm, the same cold as the first time. “Let me go! You can’t do this to me! My coven will come!”

            “Muzzle him, I’m sick of his prattling.”

            Lance whimpered, trying to evade the leather mask that was wrapped around his mouth, buckles tightened against his hair. “Mria unif si,” Honerva said, purple sparks sinking into the fabric.

            His throat constricted and he could barely make a sound. Panic bubbled in his chest, making him thrash as much as he could. The only sounds were the restraints squeaking and the soft sobs as tears dripped down his cheeks. “This is much better,” Honerva said to herself. “Time to continue.”

            It was early afternoon when Honvera finally left. The sun had shifted through the small window giving him a tiny idea about the time passing. It was the only thing he could focus on, to keep him from soundlessly screaming more.

            Lance leaned his head back a soft sigh leaving his lips. His whole body hurt, burning from the experiments Honerva performed on him. Exhaustion sat heavy on his bones, but he had to try and escape. Even if it seemed impossible, even if his magic was still gone. Reaching, straining, Lance searched for any threads of his magic. Whatever Honvera injected into him was powerful, dampening his magic fully.

            Finally, Lance discovered a tiny scrap, a whisp; but enough for ice to snap the lock to one of his restraints. With his right wrist free, Lance fiddled with his left wrist, finally managing to pop it open. Panting softly, the exertion a bit too much, Lance rested for a moment then ripped the muzzle off, throwing it on the ground. “Bitch!” he snarled, glad to be free of the magic that bound his voice.

            It was a little rough from the spell, but Lance didn’t care. After fiddling with the mechanisms, he popped them open, freeing his ankles. Standing to his feet, he waved a little. Without his magic, Lance was weak and exhausted. Still, he wasn’t going to stay in this room, he was going to get out.

            Hilariously the door wasn’t locked. _‘Probably thought I couldn’t get out of those restraints,’_ Lance thought, carefully opening the door. _‘Stupid witch.’_

            The hallway was empty, but Lance knew the chance of bumping into someone was high. Still, he was going to try to escape, or at least get word out to where he was. Leaning a bit against the wall, he started walking.

            Either Lance was very very lucky or there weren’t any shifters patrolling this area of the building. Neither was plausible. From what he learned from Kolivan was that shifters tended to patrol, the safety of the pack was top priority. _‘I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth,’_ Lance thought. _‘Now to find an exit.’_

            The corridor didn’t stretch very far, and most of the doors were locked or led to empty rooms. Finally, Lance found a door, afternoon sun shining through the window above it. It was unlocked and Lance sighed in relief when he saw the sun shining and forest spreading out in front of him. It would be easier to sneak through forest than an open area. _‘Thank the Goddess shifters like their forest,’_ Lance thought taking a step outside.

            He didn’t get far before a pair of strong arms grabbed his arms. “Get off of me!” he yelled.

            A hand covered his mouth and whirled him around. A female shifter stood before him, bright blue eyes furious. Lance struggled, licking the palm of her hand to try and make her let go of his mouth. “Stop struggling witch! I’m here to help!” the shifter snarled.

            Lance tried to bite her. “I’ll release your mouth if you promise not to scream.”

            Yelling or making a fuss when he was trying to escape wasn’t a good idea, so Lance nodded. She let her hand off his mouth, but still had the other wrapped around his wrist. “Why would you help me?”

            She broke eye contact with Lance, shame coloring her face. “Because I hate Zarkon, I hate this pack. I want to be free. Zarkon and Haggar announced just a moment ago that they were going to bring down Kolivan’s pack and absorb them, because of you. Now, come with me if you want to live.”

            Lance knew he had no choice. With no magic, weak; he was no match against an entire pack. “Fine, let’s go.”

            “I’m Aira.”

            “Lance.”

            After a few steps Aira slowed down to almost a stop. “You can lean on me if you want. What did that witch do to you?”

            “She took away my magic,” Lance replied.

            “That is horrible, I’m sorry.”

            Although he didn’t trust her completely, the quicker they got to the border, the faster Lance could get the hell out of here and find Kolivan and his coven. Leaning on the taller shifter, he let her take his weight. They moved through the forest quickly, trees surrounding them. It was quiet, only a few birds chirping.

            Something was off, his skin prickled. Then two figures walked out from the brush. “I knew you would try to escape.”

            “Zarkon,” Aira gasped.

* * *

 

[My Tumblr](http://writing-in-a-daydream.tumblr.com/) if you want to yell at me or just chat

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, this update is a bit earlier than usual, because I actually finished writing this on Thurs and have been excited to post. 
> 
> As always I appreciate everyone who has commented, left kudos, and just read my fic! 
> 
> We are slowly getting towards the end, I have some more planned though so stay tuned! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12. 

        Kolivan kept finding scraps of Lance’s scent, trailing it to a small building near the forest. A door was open and his scent was stronger still. Kolivan shifted human, moving stealthily inside, ears open to try and hear any sounds. There were doors along the corridor, none were open until he reached one that was. 

        Lance’s scent was the strongest, vials lined up on a small table and a chair in the middle of the room. Something was off about his scent, the tang of magic was missing. Kolivan’s wolf howled, upset about the change.  _ ‘What did they do to you?’ _ he thought seeing small vials of liquid set on table next to the chair. 

        His phone rang, loud in the small room. “Hello?”

        “Thank the goddess you answered your phone,” Ulaz said. “We’re inside, but we can’t find you. Allura is about to go on a rampage to find her brother.”

        “I think I found the room he was kept in, it smells off though.”

        “Allura wants to talk to you.”

        “Have you found him yet?” she asked worry clear in her voice. “I swear if they hurt my little brother, I’m going to rip Zarkon to pieces.”

        Her voice rumbled with magic, deep and threatening. Healers were wild cards in the magical community, because they could also undo, make old wounds split open and bruises to reappear. It was something that rarely happened, but Allura was clearly at the point. “No, not yet. I will find him.”

        “You better Kolivan. Or I’m coming in myself.”

        Kolivan hung up the phone, pocketing it and shifted back into his wolf form. He trotted down the hallway and out the door. That’s when he picked up another scent, shifter scent. It was female and a low growl curled from Kolivan’s chest. Picking up the pace, he followed their scents. 

        Kolivan was careful, he avoided other shifters, but it didn’t take him long to hone in on Lance’s scent. It got stronger and stronger until he pushed through a bush into a small clearing. Lance was tied against a tree, his head slumped over. Another shifter was knocked out, her figure crumpled up against a tree. Growling softly, Kolivan padded towards Lance. Something wasn’t right, it was too quiet. 

        His mate’s eyes fluttered open, then widened. Shifting human, he kept one hand with claws to cut the ropes tied to his wrists. “Kolivan, no you have to go. Zarkon is here, he’s going to kill you and take your pack. I-I can’t I can’t use my magic. Honerva she took it.”

Tears filled Lance’s eyes and dripped down his cheeks. “Hey it will be alright my starlight, let’s go,” Kolivan said gently brushing the tears from his beloved’s cheeks.

He helped Lance to his feet, noticing the pallor in his skin. Lance wavered on his feet and Kolivan slid an arm around his waist to steady him. “Well well, he did come for you,” a deep voice said behind them.

        Kolivan turned around, careful of Lance. “You,” Kolivan growled. 

        Zarkon stalked forward, a hooded woman waiting a bit behind him. “I knew you’d come.”

        “He’s my mate, of course I would come for him,” Kolivan rumbled, pushing Lance behind him but keeping a gentle hold on him. 

        “Kolivan, please. Don’t do this,” Lance whispered holding onto Kolivan’s shirt. 

        Turning around, he brushed his lips over his mate’s forehead. “I have to, rest I’ll protect you.”

        He shifted, Lance leaning on him and gripping his fur. To make matters worse, Lance’s skin was getting paler. Growling, Kolivan showed his teeth, ears flattened against his skull. “Haggar finish them.”

        The hooded figure stepped in front of Zarkon, pushing down their hood. Lance’s eyes widened and he reached for Kolivan. “Kolivan, no. She’s too strong for you,” Lance begged gripping at Kolivan’s fur.

        Crackling purple magic formed in her curled hands, long jagged nails almost claw like. A witch, they were hiding a witch, and one that smelled powerful. That’s why Lance was so afraid. “Honerva please, don’t hurt him,” Lance said. 

        Kolivan whined and nuzzled Lance’s cheek.  _ ‘I will protect you.’ _

There was no way he was going to abandon his mate, not when they were just reunited. “You will suffer shifter,” she said aiming her hands at Lance.

Kolivan stood in front of his mate refusing to budge. “Kolivan, please,” Lance tried to beg, but he couldn’t do much in his weakened state.

The first blast of magic hit Kolivan hard making him yelp. It crackled against his skin sinking in and making him stumble. He would protect Lance until his dying breath. 

        Zarkon grinned and snapped his fingers. Two more shifters stalked towards the two of them. Kolivan blocked another blast of magic, whimpering as the smell of burnt fur rose into the air. Haggar raised her hands, a large amount of power crackling on her skin, when a shifter rammed into her, biting harshly at her arm. 

        The lynx shifter let go, blood dripping down their teeth. “Aira be careful!” Lance called out from his now sitting spot behind Kolivan. 

        She growled and caught Kolivan’s eye as if to tell him that she would distract Haggar. Now, he could focus on the two shifters circling him and Lance. One was a panther, almost as large as Kolivan; the other a cougar. It would take effort to take the large cats down and Kolivan was slightly outmatched. 

        The panther struck first, leaping at Kolivan with a lythe grace and sinking his teeth into Kolivan’s shoulder. Growling loudly, he shook his body, twisting it around so he could snap at the panther. 

        Pain ripped through his back as a new weight leaned on his back. The cougar gripped into Kolivan’s fur, blood seeping out sluggishly. Screaming, the cougar tried to bite at Kolivan’s neck. He roared and rolled slamming his back into the ground and the cougar as well. 

        The panther shifter attacked again, swiping heavy paws into Kolivan’s head. Blood dripped down his face and Kolivan had to shake his head so he didn’t get any in his eyes. The cats were trying to tire him down, his large body starting to pant. 

        When the two saw he was breathing heavier, the cougar slipped up and Kolivan slipped through the opening in his defenses, latching firmly into the shifter’s throat. The cougar shifter screamed, thrashing about, his claws raking Kolivan’s chest. 

        Kolivan didn’t relent, feeling bones and muscles being crushed as the thrashing grew weaker and weaker. Only when the cougar went limp, then Kolivan released him, turning towards the panther blood staining his teeth and jaw. 

        The panther shrunk back, clearly uncomfortable fighting Kolivan on his own. “Finish him!” Zarkon roared.

        Aira was fighting a losing battle. Patches of her fur were burnt. Lance was slumped over, barely able to keep his head up. “Enough!” Haggar screamed blasting the lynx.

        The shifter slammed into a tree unmoving. Kolivan didn’t know her or trust her, but it had been nice to have an ally. The panther circled Kolivan, flexing claws into the ground. Blood soaked Kolivan’s fur and he was still panting. 

        Something changed in the air, soft murmuring from Haggar. Kolivan didn’t like the change, no more crackling purple magic forming in her hands. Lance moved, shifting his head upwards. He whined seeing Lance’s eyes glowing purple, slowly moving till he was standing. “Attack Kolivan,” Haggar said.

        Lance stiffened, his limbs jerking forward. “No,” he whispered. 

        Kolivan whined, ears flicking back as he watched his mate stalk towards him, eyes glowing, the purple completely blocking the beautiful blue eyes Kolivan loved. 

        Blue magic flickered in Lance’s hands, ice crackling across his fingertips. The panther shifter turned tail and fled ignoring Zarkon’s protests. Kolivan shifted human wincing from the pain of his fresh wounds. “Lance, please.”

        He stepped towards his mate reaching out only to have ice cold magic surround him. This was the first time he’d experienced Lance’s magic and it was slowly freezing his insides. Something flickered in Lance’s eyes, the purple fading for a moment. “No, I don’t want-” he whispered.

        His mate was fighting Haggar’s control, his eyes squeezing shut. A burst of bright blue light lit up Lance completely and Haggar screamed as the blue light engulfed her. When it faded, Lance collapsed, Kolivan catching him. He was out cold, flickerings of blue light crackling over him. Lowering Lance to the ground, Kolivan turned. “I want a challenge, the two of us Zarkon, to the death.”

        “Very well.”

        The wolf Zarkon shifted into was enormous and his eyes were full on gold like Haggar’s were. A deep black coat rippled over the muscles. Kolivan knew it was going to be a hard fight, Zarkon was fresh, while Kolivan was not. 

        It took more energy than normal to shift to a wolf, the cuts opening again, blood seeping into his fur. Zarkon attacked first, rapid fire and going for Kolivan’s throat. Growling, Kolivan ducked, intending on evading and tiring out the bigger shifter first. 

        It was hard work and Kolivan was losing. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, panting heavily as he tried to get air to his burning lungs. Zarkon had his own wounds though and was starting to pant. 

        He missed the signs of Zarkon’s attack, teeth biting into his neck. The edges of his eyesight was darkening.  _ ‘Is this the end?’  _ Kolivan thought thrashing and trying to free himself. 

        Bones creaked, blood soaking into his fur and Zarkon tightening his hold on Kolivan’s neck restricting the air to his throat. He had to protect Lance, he wanted to go on more dates, kiss him, but he gasped, the darkness slowly making his eyes shut.

* * *

 

If you want to come chat [my tumblr](http://writing-in-a-daydream.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! We're nearing the end of this fic which is kind of weird since I've been working on this fic for a while! 
> 
> As always, I appreciate everyone's comments, kudos, and just reading my fic! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ch 13. 

            Lance slowly came to, his head throbbing heavily. “Lance, Lance,” Allura’s voice pierced his mind. 

            Cracking his eyes open, he saw his sister kneeling over him, the glow of white magic settling over him. “Mmm,” he muttered then sat up with a pained gasp. “Kolivan! Where is he?”

            “I healed him first,” Allura said. “Be careful. You were poisoned, an odd mixture that wa dampening your magic. Long term exposure would have damaged it permanently.”

            Lance saw Ulaz, Thace, and Antok curled around their leader. Dried blood flaked from his fur and he was breathing slowly. “Allura, was he-what happened?”

            “We arrived just in time, Zarkon nearly killed Kolivan. I-I couldn’t help myself.”

            Glancing past Kolivan, he saw the bloodied corpses of Zarkon and Haggar flung on the ground, their eyes still open and unblinking.  “You-you did this?”

            Allura’s hands tightened, shoulders stiffening. “I lost control when I saw you. All I could think of was-” Allura stopped, a sob breaking through, eyes glassy with tears. “You weren’t moving, Kolivan was bleeding out. I didn’t want-I didn’t want to lose you.”

            Lance knew how strong Allura was, even if her main focus was healing. She’d never lost control, even after their parents died. “Allura, are you ok?”

            “I’m fine,” she said, but her eyes swirled with worry. “I’ve almost gotten all the poison out.”

            Holding up a hand, he reached for the cool well of magic inside, feeling the familiar rush inside his veins again. “It's nice to have my magic back. I want to see Kolivan.”

            “You shouldn’t move, not until I get the rest of the poison out.”

            Lance sighed, but knew she was right. Ulaz had his cell phone out and was talking to someone, his free hand curled in Kolivan’s fur. Worry creased on Antok’s brow, as he brushed his hands over his leader’s back. They spoke soft between them. “Kolivan, he’s-he’s going to be ok right?”

            “I stopped the bleeding and healed his throat. I didn’t want to stretch myself too thin, the poison was strong, almost too strong for me,” Allura said.

            More of Allura’s magic sunk into his skin, and he sighed and leaned against her. “What’s going to happen?” he asked.

            “I’m not sure.”

            Ulaz hung up the phone and got to his feet, walking over and kneeling down. “The Lieutenant is on her way,” Ulaz said. 

            Shifters began to walk into the clearing seeing the bodies of Zarkon and Haggar. A few curled their lips and baring teeth at the shifters and witches; others tried to hide happiness in their eyes. 

            Kolivan sensed the unease and rising tension, struggling to his feet. “Kolivan don’t move,” Antok said.

            He growled, baring his teeth making Antok back up. Limping slightly, Kolivan walked over and curled around Lance, resting his massive head in Lance’s lap. He whined, human-like eyes watching his mate. “Alright,” Lance chuckled not caring that blood still coated his fur in places and brushing hands over his head.

            Kolivan flicked his ears and sighed closing his eyes. “He’ll shift back after he gets some energy. The fight took too much energy out of him,” Thace explained following his leader. 

            The faint sounds of sirens echoed over the clearing and in a few moments shifters stepped back letting Lieutenant Faara and two other officers through. Her bright eyes scanned the scene, lips pursed thin. “I need someone to explain what happened.”

            Allura rose to her feet, head held high. “Let me, I’m Allura Altea.”

            Lance noticed that many of the shifters didn’t want to get close to the Lieutenant. She must be some kind of shifter, scales smattering across her dark cheeks. 

            Another set of sirens echoed across the trees and a few moments later, EMTs pushing a stretcher walked into the clearing. “There you are, always late,” the Lieutenant said but no heat was in her voice.

            Two women simply smiled, their appearances nearly identical. “We got the call of two heavily wounded shifters and a witch,” one spoke.

            The other spotted Allura and waved. “You already have a healer here, what do you need us for?”

            Faara shook her head. “Miss Altea isn’t trained in shifter healing and I need to speak with her first. You check over the shifters.”

            The rest of Zarkon’s pack stood off to the side, then a tall blonde haired male strode into the clearing, hands already shifted into claws. “What happened!” he roared, teeth bared.

            Lance froze, panic filling his chest. Allura turned immediately away from the lieutenant, magic flaring in her hands. “YOU!” she yelled.

            Faara grabbed his sister’s arms pulling her back. “Lotor this is an active crime scene. I’m asking you to step aside,” the Lieutenant said, her voice rumbling deep and low.

            Lotor immediately stepped back from the two women, face paling. He held up his hands, nails back to normal. “I apologize,” he said glancing towards Lance. 

            His hands shook, panic flooding his chest. Lotor was here and Kolivan was wounded. Sensing his mate’s distress, Kolivan opened his eyes and bared his teeth. A low growl rumbled through Kolivan’s body. “I won’t harm your mate,” Lotor said disgust in his voice. “I expect a full report and I will be filing charges.”

            Allura lunged at the shifter, eyes glowing red. “Try me you asshole!” she snarled.

            “Back down Miss Altea!” Faara demanded voice rumbling deeper. “Lotor you need to go, NOW.”

            The other two officers had been corralling Zarkon’s pack back, but stepped behind Faara. “I will have you removed by force if necessary,” she said. 

            Lance watched as Lotor clenched his fists. “Fine,” he snarled, turned on his heel and stalked out of the clearing. 

            Kolivan relaxed after Lotor left. “It’s ok big guy,” Lance whispered stroking his head. 

            “We need to load up your mate,” one of the EMTs said.

            “Ok,” Lance said even though he didn’t really want to. 

            “C’mon, jeeze you’re a big shifter,” the other EMT said sliding her hands around Kolivan’s shoulder.

            A low growl rumbled from his chest and he curled his lip when the EMT touched him. “Kolivan, its fine. You need to go to the hospital.”

            “He doesn’t want to leave you,” Ulaz said. 

            “You’ll be fine. I’ll come to the hospital with Allura.”

            “We’ll go with Kolivan and make sure the paperwork is taken care of until he can shift back.”

            The two EMTS moved Kolivan onto the stretcher careful of his lingering wounds. Kolivan whined, his tail thumped twice. Ulaz, Thace, and Antok followed the EMT’s back through the trees and towards the ambulance. Lance tried to get to his feet, still a bit wobbly. After Lotor left, Allura had calmed enough to speak about what happened with the lieutenant. “Lance you shouldn’t be on your feet,” she said when he hobbled over.

            “Mm Kolivan’s being taken to the hospital. We’re gonna visit him,” Lance said leaning on his sister.

            She wrapped an arm around his waist stabilizing him. “Alright.”

            “Once you’re feeling better, I have some questions for you as well,” Faara said turning her icy gaze towards Lance.

            It was a bit unnerving. “What kind of shifter are you?” he asked covering a yawn.

            “Lance!” Allura admonished. “That’s not polite!”

            This made the lieutenant laugh, the other officers turning to stare at them. “It’s ok, I’m a dragon shifter.”

            “Mm that’s why Lotor was scared of you.”

            “I think we got all the information we need Allura. Here’s my card if we have any more questions. Most likely the courts will agree this was self defense, protecting your family,” Faara explained. “I wish it would have played out differently.”

            “Me too,” Allura replied. “Let’s go little brother, you need to rest.”

            Allura helped Lance walk through the forest and out to the outer wall. Two others were waiting impatiently in a shimmering magical circle. 

            “LANCE! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Pidge cried running up to him. “DON’T EVER GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN!”

            A pair of strong large arms engulfed them both and Hunk’s sobs could be heard from behind him. “Allura made us stay behind in a warded circle. She said it was too dangerous.”

            “It was, Honerva was there. She poisoned me,” Lance said leaning into Hunk’s hug.

            Pidge gasped, eyes wide behind their glasses. “But-but she died.”

            “I dunno, her magic was wrong and she hurt Kolivan.”

            “I’m glad you’re ok.”

            “Alright you two, let him down. Lance needs to go home and rest,” Allura said.

            “You promised me I could go see Kolivan in the hospital,” Lance protested pouting.

            His sister sighed and rubbed her face. “Fine, one short visit.”

            Hunk helped Lance into the car, he always got sleepy after a healing and this was a big one. Leaning his head against the window, let his eyes fall shut dozing as the car began to move. 

+++

            Lance twisted his hands in his lap. This was the first time that they’d gone to visit Kolivan at his home after he was discharged from the hospital. He didn’t know what the rest of his pack would think of him. “Do you think they’ll like me?” Lance asked.

            Hunk shifted forward, hands on the headrest. “They’ll love you.”

            Pidge agreed, but still anxiety swirled in his chest. Allura lifted a hand off the steering wheel to pat his hand. “It’ll be fine.”

            The walls of the estate rose up and she slowed in front of the gate. After rolling down the window, she pressed a button. “Good afternoon, what can I do for you?” a female voice crackled over the speaker.

            “I’m Allura Altea and my coven, we are here to see Kolivan.”

            “We’ve been expecting you, come on in.”

            Amusement colored the voice, making Allura raise one eyebrow. The gate opened smoothly and she drove on in.

            Trees covered most of the lands surrounding the driveway, leading up to a large house. Lance spotted a few shifters in their animal forms, others strolling in human form. Allura pulled the car up to the house and stopped, putting it in park. “Well here we are, ready?”

            Eyes watched curiously as they all got out of the car. Ulaz and Thace waited outside for them. “He’s been rather grumpy having to stay in bed,” Ulaz said a small smile curling on his lips. 

            Lance hid a smile behind his hand, but his heart thudded loudly. A fox shifter raced up nearly colliding with Lance, a cougar hot on his heels. Shifting, a shorter teenager with black hair and dark eyes glared up at him. “Watch where you’re going!” he snarled, his nostrils flaring. “Witch, ugh.”

            The cougar slowed and shifted, curly dark hair tumbling around his ears. “Keith be nicer. Hi, I’m Regris, what’s your name?”

            “Lance.”

            “You’re Kolivan’s mate,” he beamed. “Nice to meet you.”

            Keith’s eyes widened a fraction. “Sorry Lance,” he said not really sounding sorry. 

            Lance grinned, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. “You’re funny.” 

            “Am not.”

            “Keith, Regris; go find something else to occupy your time,” Thace said. “Kolivan is waiting.”

            The two ran off, Regris slipping his hand into Keith’s. “Come,” Thace said shaking his head.

            “I liked them,” Pidge said. “Regris seems nice.”

            “Keith could use some manners,” Hunk said shaking his head. 

            Lance simply smiled and followed Ulaz and Thace into the house. 

            Inside, it was nice. A big screen TV hung on a wall, with a massive couch curling around. Carpets covered most of the wood floors and there was a glimpse of a big kitchen through a doorway. Hunk’s eyes widened when he saw it. “Look at that double oven Lance,” he hissed grabbing his arm. “I could make so much food with that!”

            “Your coven can relax down here, Kolivan wants to see Lance only,” Ulaz said.

            Allura simply smiled, her eyes soft. “Of course, we won’t have a problem with that.”

            Several shifters walked into the living room, only to spot Allura and turn back around and walk out. “Uh Allura?” Lance asked before following Thace.

            “I might of-uhm threatened and sort of lost control the last time I was here,” she said cheeks turning pink. 

            Lance covered his face in his hands. “Allura! This is not the first impression I wanted to give to Kolivan’s pack.”

            “I don’t know, it was impressive, can you do the same?” Ulaz asked.

            “No, I’m not-I’m not as powerful. We uh shouldn’t leave Kolivan waiting.”

            Allura’s lips thinned out and she reached out to brush fingers over his hair. “Say hi to Kolivan for me.”

            “Sure.”

            Lance glanced around as they walked up the stairs. Photos hung on the walls, so many people. There were a few with Kolivan, some were with Thace and Ulaz. Doors lined the hallway as they reached the top of the stairs. “Kolivan’s is at the end of the hall.”

            It was a short walk to a door, one that was a bit nicer than the others. “We’ll leave you here.”

_             'Here goes nothing,’ _ Lance said and opened the door.

            Kolivan’s bedroom was large, a big dresser along one wall, and two doors set on the opposite wall. Two big windows let sunlight streaming in, lighting up the room and a fan lazily spun. “Lance.”

            Bandages covered Kolivan’s arms and around his neck. Despite Allura’s healing, he still had to let the wounds heal. “Hey,” Lance said a gentle smile curling on his lips.

            He walked over to the bed wanting to reach out and take Kolivan’s hand, only for him to reach out. “Come here.”

            The big shifter tugged gently on Lance’s hand, cheeks pink. “How are you feeling?”

            “Cooped up, the healers at the hospital said I have to stay in bed for another two days. It’s very vexing.”

            “You nearly died Kolivan,” Lance said, eyes burning at the thought. 

            A soft whine left Kolivan’s lips and he tugged a bit more. “I want to hold you,” he said his voice a low rumble. “Is that-is that ok?”

            Lance simply laughed, a bright smile curling on his lips. “Alright big guy.”

            After slipping off his shoes, Lance pushed back the covers and climbed into the bed. Kolivan had sweatpants and a loose tshirt on, heat radiating from him. The bed was huge and sunk a bit under his weight. Kolivan slid an arm around Lance pulling him close, his nose rubbing at the juncture of Lance’s shoulder and neck. “I’m so glad you are safe,” he murmured.

            Heat warmed Lance making him want to snuggle into the bigger shifter. “I’m glad you’re better,” Lance whispered. “I was so worried.”

            Slinging an arm around Kolivan’s waist, Lance snuggled up close. A low purr rumbled up from Kolivan’s chest and lips pressed against the crown of Lance’s head. “I’m feeling better already.”

            Lance chuckled, the warmth making him sleepy. “Mmm Koli you’re warm.”

            “Rest my starlight.”

            Lance let his eyelids fall shut, letting the steady warmth and heartbeat lull him to sleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize to my readers about missing the update last week. I had a bit of a block with this chapter. Luckily I had some help in breaking the block and getting this chapter written out. 
> 
> As always I appreciate everyone who's left comments, kudos, or just read my fic!
> 
> We are near the ending for this fic, next chapter is the last chapter (unless something else comes up and extends it another haha!) It's been a fun journey and I've had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy the chapter!

Ch 14.

            Kolivan woke to warmth and hair tickling his chin. His eyes fluttered open and a soft smile pulled at his lips. Lance curled around him, head resting on his chest. A soft snore left his lips, long lashes dark against his skin. Their legs were tangled together, Lance’s arm draped across his stomach. The one problem was that Kolivan had to pee, badly. Carefully, very carefully he maneuvered his mate until he could get out of bed. His wounds still stung a bit, despite multiple healings, but it was wonderful getting to be curled up next to his mate.

            Lance was awake when he got back into the room, a soft smile curling on his lips. “Hey,” Lance said.

            Kolivan returned the smile slipping back into bed and brushing a kiss on his forehead. “Hey you. How did you sleep?”

            “Like a baby, you are very comfortable.”

            Lance leaned against him and Kolivan wrapped an arm around his waist. “I’m glad. How long did we sleep?”

            “Dunno, maybe a few hours?”

            A knock on his door made Kolivan grumble. He wanted to spend more time cuddling his mate. “It’s the lieutenant, she’s here to speak to you,” Antok’s voice called through the wood of the door.

            “I don’t want to,” Kolivan muttered. “Why can’t she just let me spend time with my mate.”

            This made Lance laugh, a bright smile curled on his lips. “C’mon grumpy wolf,” he said reaching over to kiss Kolivan’s nose.

            Lance got out of bed and slipped on his shoes walking over to the mirror to fix his hair. Kolivan stretched only wincing a little when his wounds twinged. He decided not to change, content in his comfy clothing. “Come starlight, we shouldn’t leave the lieutenant waiting.”

            Slipping his hand into Kolivan’s, the two of them left the room and headed downstairs.

            Allura was chatting with the lieutenant, each of them cradling a cup of tea in their hand. “There you two sleepy heads are,” Allura said a mischievous smile curling on her lips.

            The tips of Lance’s ears turned red and he tightened his hold on Kolivan’s hand. The rest of Lance’s coven were seated, the loud sounds of Mario Kart echoing around the room. “No fair Regris, you know I can’t do the Rainbow Road!” the bigger witch complained.

            Regris laughed, Keith curled up behind him, chin resting on the other shifter’s shoulder. “Beat him Regris!” Keith cheered.

            The bushy haired witch lifted up their arms rooting loudly for Hunk to win. “Looks like your coven is getting along just fine with my pack,” Kolivan said, leaning over to whisper in Lance’s ear.

            “Yeah.”

            The lieutenant coughed rising to her feet. “Allura contacted me to inform me that you were healthy enough to give a statement against Zarkon and Honerva.”

            Color drained out of Lance’s face, his hand shaking a little. “Yeah, yeah, ok.”

            “I’ll be right here starlight,” Kolivan said giving a reassuring squeeze to his mate’s hand.

            “We should go somewhere more private,” Faara said eyes flickering to the loud group nearby.

            “Lance do you want me to come too?” Allura asked eyes watching Kolivan curiously.

            He shifted his stance a bit. “Is it, is it ok if just Kolivan is there with me?”

            “Of course, if you need me make sure to send for me ok?”

            Allura stood, setting her tea aside, and brushed a kiss on her brother’s forehead. “Kay Lura,” Lance said.

            “This way,” Kolivan said.

            Not letting go of his mate’s hand, Kolivan led them down another hallway that led off the living room. A short walk later, and he opened a door. “This is sometimes used for small meetings or for visiting packs,” Kolivan explained.

            The room was plain but nice, with light blue walls and oak floors. A table with chairs sat in the middle and one large window let in light. “Very well, we’ll start when you’re ready Lance,” Faara said.

            Kolivan and Lance sat next to each other and Faara sat across from them. She pulled out her phone, setting it up to record. “I’m here for you,” Kolivan whispered to his mate.

            He was met with a shaky smile, hand squeezing in his. “We’ll start with after the kidnapping.”

            Lance took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I woke in a room, tied down in a chair. I had no idea where I was either. Whoever took me didn’t set off any of the protections at the shop.”

            Anger settled deep in Kolivan’s chest, he forced down a growl not wanting to upset his mate. “Honerva came in, I didn’t know she was alive. Every coven knows that she died, Zarkon was hiding a witch who was using illegal magic.”

            “That’s concerning indeed. I’ll have to file with the Witches Council,” Faara said. “If there are any others copying her magic, that’s not good.”

            “She injected me with something that bound my magic. Said she wanted to experiment with our bond.”

            A low growl escaped Kolivan’s lips, his wolf pacing in his mind. Lance squeezed his hand, reaching over with the other to brush the top of his hand. “Kolivan, it’s fine.” he said. “She tried to force a shared dream, but since Kolivan wasn’t asleep at the time, it didn’t work. That is sacred, something witches don’t force or try to manipulate. I got angry, very angry and whatever she used wasn’t strong enough. Some of my magic returned.”

            Lance continued his explanation and how he escaped and found Aira. She’d died trying to protect Lance, odd for a shifter who barely knew him. “This recording will help us greatly. The courts are already getting ready and I’ve spoken to several lawyers even the one Lotor appointed. It’s been difficult to get him to cooperate. He still wants to press charges against your sister,” Faara said saving the recording.

            “He’s just a pup,” Kolivan growled. “Does he have any idea what his Father and pet witch did to my mate?”

            “Lotor continues to deny any knowledge about Honerva or his Father’s involvement with illegal magic or the murders. A little surprising considering how closer packs are.”

            Anger flashed in Lance’s eyes, his eyes glowing slightly. “My sister did what she did to protect me and Kolivan,” Lance replied a touch of magic in his voice.

            “The courts know this, but it will take time to file everything. We’re working towards resolving this matter without a trial. We’re on your side.”

            “Do you need anything else from us?” Kolivan asked.

            His wolf wanted to console his mate, wrap him in his arms. “No, we’re finished here. Thank you both for your cooperation,” Faara said. “I’ll see myself out.”

            Kolivan nodded and watched the dragon shifter rise and walk out of the room. “Are you ok starlight?” Kolivan asked leaning into his mate.

            A soft sigh left Lance’s lip. “It was hard reliving what she did to me.”

            Kolivan let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I can make some tea, come.”

            After helping his mate to his feet, they left the room and walked back to the living room. This time Allura was playing, but she paused the game when she saw the two of them. Worry flickered in her eyes, pale yellow bleeding into the blue. “Go to your sister, I’ll come back with tea.”

            He watched his mate curl up next to his sister who passed the controller over to the shorter bushy haired witch.

            There was a reason Kolivan had the kitchen built close to the living room; it made it easy to prepare food and allowed for his pack to have large movie nights. Antok was already there, making a sandwich. “How was your nap?” he asked.

            “Too short. Couldn’t make the lieutenant wait?” Kolivan complained, filling the kettle with water.

            “No way, she’s scary,” Antok replied pointing a mayo covered butter knife at him. “I’m not messing with dragons.”

            “No one messes with dragons,” Kolivan said, settling the kettle on the stove and turning it on.

            “Is Lance doing ok?”

            “The interview was hard on him, that’s why I’m making tea.”

            “Like a good mate of course,” Antok replied.

            “Thanks.”

            The kettle whistled and Kolivan reached up for a mug and a teabag. Hopefully Lance liked green tea. He poured the hot water over the tea, watching it steep. Antok smiled and finished his sandwich, walking out of the kitchen plate in hand. Kolivan followed, tea in his hands.

            Allura had an arm wrapped around Lance, his head resting on her shoulder. “Here’s your tea,” he said.

            “Thanks,” Lance said sitting up and taking the steaming cup.

            “I hope you like green tea and I didn’t know how you take it,” Kolivan said his cheeks reddening.

            “This is fine, thank you Kolivan.”

            Allura made room for him to sit down next to Lance and he gave her a grateful smile after he got seated. “Did you have any plans today Kolivan?” Allura asked.

            “I did have a few meetings, but cancelling them and spending the day with my mate sounds a lot better.”

            Lance huffed a laugh sipping his tea. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

            “I should get back to the shop soon, do you want to stay here Lance?” Allura asked.

            “I can drive him home later,” Kolivan reassured. “This time I will be walking him inside this time.”

            “It wasn’t your fault,” Allura said. “Lance said that none of the protection spells went off. You thought he was in a safe area.”

            “I know, but I-I still feel guilty that I didn’t double check,” Kolivan said.

            Lance reached over and grabbed his hand, the other curled around his mug. “No one blames you Kolivan.”

            He knew that, guilt still ate at him a bit, because his mate was put in danger and Kolivan had been powerless to stop it. “I can tell you’re still angsting inside,” Lance said squeezing his hand. “Want to go take a walk?”

            “That sounds good.”

            “Pidge, Hunk are you two ready to go?” Allura said.

            The other two witches in Lance’s coven had been chatting with Regris and Keith the whole time. “Yeah, can we come back tomorrow, Keith wants me to add the cheat spells I created for his Legend of Zelda game,” Pidge said.

            “I’ll be waiting for you at home,” Allura said. “Hug first.”

            Lance got to his feet after Allura, setting his mug of tea on the coffee table. Sometimes Kolivan wished his mother had more children after him, it would’ve been nice to have siblings, but Allura was nearly his sister-in-law so he would have that at least. “I’ll text you when we’re on our way home,” Lance said.

            “Good, c’mon you two.”

            Pidge and Hunk waved at their two new friends and the witches left. “Ready for that walk?” Lance asked.

            Kolivan nodded and got to his feet. “I can show you some of my favorite spots.”

            “No overdoing it big guy, you still have some healing to do.”

            Slipping their hands together, Kolivan leaned over and kissed his mate’s cheek. “Very well my starlight.”

            Regris and Keith grinned waving at the two as they headed outside.

            The air was cool under the trees as they walked. A few pack members passed by, most of them in their animal forms. “How many different kinds of shifters do you have in your pack?” Lance asked when they were almost to his favorite watering hole.

            “About a dozen. Some packs stay fairly similar in species, but newer packs are more diverse.”

            A large bear ambled out of the brush, blueberries staining his mouth and paws. “Antok hello, decided on a berry dessert?” Kolivan said chuckling.

            The bear huffed and grunted, shambling slowly away. “I keep having to plant more blueberry bushes for him, he keeps eating all of them,” Kolivan said.

            This made Lance laugh, the sound making a fuzzy warmth curl in Kolivan’s chest. “Where are we going?”

            “My favorite watering hole, we’re almost there.”

            Lance picked up his pace, excitement clear in his eyes. It didn’t take long to reach it, several willow trees shading the clear water. A few rocks gave a good diving board and an old tire swing hung from one of the branches. “Let’s go for a swim!” Lance erupted letting go of Kolivan’s hand and running towards the water.

            He could always replace the bandages a large smile curling on his lips. “Sounds good to me.”

            Lance stripped off his shirt and Kolivan had to swallow hard, his mouth suddenly dry. Smooth brown muscular skin was suddenly on display and his fingers itched to touch it. His shoes, socks and jeans were next, long legs, very long legs stretching out from beneath blue boxers. Lance yelled loudly and jumped into the water, curling up into a ball. When he reached the surface he blinked water out of his eyes, pushing back his hair. “Uh Kolivan, are you coming?”

            “Yeah-yup,” Kolivan said quickly undressing.

            He almost stumbled pulling off his sweatpants and dove in. The cool water hit his skin, but it felt so good. Reaching the surface, he shook water out of his eyes, his braid curling in the water. “Hey,” Lance said when Kolivan swam over to him.

            A blush curled on Lance’s cheeks, ears red. “Uh, you-you look,” he stammered hiding his face with his hands. “How did you make diving in so hot?”

            The last few words were whispered. “Hey, it’s ok, c’mere.”

            He reached out and gently pulled back Lance’s hands. Kicking his legs, he pulled Lance into his arms, enjoying the warmth and soft skin. “You are beautiful,” Kolivan said.

            “Koli, ah you can’t say such nice things.”

            “But it’s true.”

            “But I’m just me, I mean you’re like utterly gorgeous and you have those cool scars and-”

            Kolivan cut him off with a kiss, tucking one hand in Lance’s hair. Lance paused for a millisecond, then moved his lips against Kolivan’s. Careful to keep them afloat, Kolivan let his hands slide down his mate’s back, smooth skin against the rough pads of his fingertips. Nibbling on his lower lip, Lance opened up, Kolivan deepening the kiss. He gladly explored his mouth, hands tightening on the lithe form of his mate.

            “Kolivan, I know it's fun to make out with your mate, but can you not do it in a public place?” Ulaz drawled.

            The two broke apart heat filling Kolivan’s face. “Yeah we don’t want to see you two sucking face when there could be children present,” Thace stated.

            Lance stuck out his tongue. “I can make out with Koli whenever I want,” he grumbled. “He’s mine.”

            Kolivan coughed, leaning to bury his face in Lance’s shoulder not caring that he was almost underwater. “Lance, you-you can’t say something like that.”

            “We could just steal your clothes,” Ulaz said.

            “Don’t you dare!” Kolivan growled.

            “Make us!” Thace crowed waving Lance’s shirt.

            Lance simply grinned and lifted a hand above the water. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he called.

            “Or what?”

            Frost curled on Lance’s fingers, his eyes glowing. “I freeze you and your mate to the ground,” he said.

            “Oh Koli you certainly picked the perfect mate,” Ulaz said. “Don’t worry we were just coming to tell Kolivan that he has a meeting in thirty minutes.”

            “Cancel it, I want to spend the day with my mate,” Kolivan said.

            “As you wish, just make sure you use protection,” Thace said winking.

            Both of them flushed deeply. “We-I-haventtalkedaboutit,” Kolivan spewed.

            “Have fun!” Ulaz said and shifted.

            Two wolves barked and raced off into the forest. “Ugh those two,” Kolivan said.

            His mate’s cheeks had flushed bright red, his eye wide. “I’ve never-well I’m not experienced,” Lance whispered.

            “It’s ok starlight, we’ll get there when we’re ready. I think we should get out before we prune too much. I have other places to show you.”

            “Thanks Koli,” Lance said kissing him briefly on the lips. “Let me.”

            Water encircled their waists lifting up and setting the two of them on the ground. Lance’s eyes glowed again, and they were instantly dry. “One easy trick I learned,” Lance said grinning.

            “It’s a wonderful trick,” Kolivan said finding his sweatpants.

            Even his bandages were dry, which was nice, meaning he wouldn’t have to change them till later. “Shall we?” Lance said after they were dressed.

            “Yes, we shall.”

            Kolivan tangled their hands together and they headed off into the forest together.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm so sorry for the 3 week hiatus of silence. I really have no excuses, other than a bit of block and uncertainty how to end this fic. Then school started Wed and I was swamped for 2 days, but I only have one class on Fri and so I was determined to crank out the rest of this fic before work. 
> 
> As always I appreciate those who leave comments (you fuel my tiny tired heart), kudos, or just read my fic. 
> 
> I'm actually sad about ending this fic, because it was so much fun to see everyone's reactions to the chapters, but I think this is a good natural ending. (A one shot fic with Keith and Regris might be coming depending on how much time I have, but I can't make any promises). 
> 
> Anywhos, onto the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for being so supportive! <3

Chapter 15.

            Lance slipped on a shirt yawning and stretching. This was the third night in a row he’d spent at Kolivan’s house. Checking his phone, he saw several texts from Allura. Kolivan mumbled, shifting on the bed, one hand stretching out to the warm spot Lance had been occupying. One amber eye cracked open, blinking in the bright sunlight. “Starlight, come back to bed,” Kolivan rumbled his voice scratchy from sleep.

            “Allura needs help in the shop today,” Lance said replying to her texts quickly.

            An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him backwards, soft lips brushing the back of his neck. Lance shifted around until he faced his mate, reaching down to brush a kiss to his lips. “Don’t you have pack meetings to tend to?”

            “Mmmm they can wait,” Kolivan replied kissing Lance again.

            A knock on the door made both of them freeze. “Kolivan, you awake?” Thace said through the door.

            Kolivan grumbled, but got to his feet and padded over to the door. Opening it he glared at his friend. “Yes?”

            “You have a meeting in an hour with the pack members who wanted to leave Zarkon’s old pack and join ours,” Thace said peeking his head in and waving at Lance.

            “Oh right, has the paperwork been set up?” Kolivan asked leaning on the door frame.

            “Yep, already filed. We just need to interview them and make sure they’re going to fit in with us.”

            “Very well, I’ll be ready.”

            “Good.”

            Kolivan closed the door and ran a hand down his face. His hair was a mess, loose around his shoulders and stuck up on one side. Lance couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll drive you back to the shop, it shouldn’t take me long.”

            “Alright, let me get dressed first.”

            Kolivan wanted to spend the morning with his mate, but both of them had responsibilities. Lance hummed as he went to the bathroom to clean up his face. He was happy to spend so much time with Kolivan, but he missed his room and his familiar. Blue wasn’t happy that he was spending so much time away, she was his familiar after all. Allura took care of her, but she begrudgingly accepting his sister’s attention.

            Once both of them were dressed, Lance made sure to pack everything he’d left at Kolivan’s. “You-you can keep things here,” Kolivan said. “I made space for you in my dresser and closet.”

            Lance couldn’t help but smile leaning up to kiss his cheek. “You’re sweet, thanks.”

            They walked hand in hand downstairs. There were a few pack members relaxing on the couches watching tv. Antok was sprawled on the floor, his big form stretched out, two youngsters curled around his hips. “Morning to you two,” he rumbled.

            “Morning,” Lance said.

            The pack had welcomed Lance with open arms. He was their leader’s mate after all, but everyone warmed to him. Even Keith got over his grumpiness and played video games with him, Regris cheering him on. Lance had even mentioned if Regris was his mate, the other boy’s ears flushed bright red. “I’ll be back before the meeting,” Kolivan said as Ulaz and Thace walked out of the kitchen.

            He pulled his backpack a bit tighter on his shoulder and waved at the rest of the pack. They all chorused a goodbye making his chest tighten with happiness.

            The drive back to town was quiet, soft music playing in the background. Kolivan insisted on holding hands over the console, their fingers curled together. It made Lance so very happy, knowing just how much Kolivan cared about him. A small thought popped into Lance’s mind. _‘I love him,’_ he thought tightening his hold on his mate’s hand. _‘I do though, I love Kolivan.’_

            Voicing the thoughts was going to be a bit harder and although Lance was certain Kolivan felt the same way, he was worried he didn’t. “Everything alright Starlight?” Kolivan asked. “You tensed.”

            “Just thinking,” Lance replied with a smile. “Blue’s going to be so upset that I’ve been away for a few days.”

            “Your familiar right?”

            “Yeah, I raised her from a kitten. We bonded very quickly.”

            “I’d like to meet her sometime,” Kolivan said.

            “You could when we get home,” Lance said.

            Home was getting a bit blurred. He’d been spending so much time with Kolivan, that it almost felt like he had two homes. “Only for a bit, I have to get back,” Kolivan said.

            Right, Kolivan had work to do and so did Lance. Allura said in her texts she had hearings to go to. The trial was slow going and with the lieutenant’s influence, wasn’t going to court. Still, there was a lot of legal paperwork to dredge through. It was boring and time consuming. “Alright, I bet Blue will love you.”

            Kolivan chuckled. “Maybe, I mean she is a cat.”

            Lance simply shrugged, but he knew that his familiar would love Kolivan.

            The shop was quiet, only one or two people browsing. “Thanks for coming,” Allura said when the two of them walked inside. “Hello Kolivan.”

            “Is Blue upstairs?” Lance asked after hugging his sister.

            “She’s sleeping in the crystals again,” Allura said.

            Lance smiled and strolled over to the crystals. Blue had wedged herself in the basket of quartz crystals, tail spilling over the edge. “Hey beautiful.”

            One blue eye opened and she mewed. Standing, she stretched, tail curling. “This is Kolivan, c’mere baby,” Lance said scooping her up in his arms.

            She purred, rubbing her face on his cheek. Kolivan smiled reaching his hand out to let her sniff his fingers. “She’s beautiful,” he said.

            Blue politely sniffed him, bright blue eyes curious. Wriggling, she jumped up onto Kolivan’s shoulder, wrapping herself around him and promptly headbutted the side of his head. “Awe she likes you!” Lance said.

            He heard the deep rumble of her purr. “Lance, I need to get going. You’re all good to watch the shop,” Allura said.

            A bell rang and someone entered the shop. “Hi Shiro!” Lance said waving.

            Kolivan’s attention shifted away from the cat to meet the eyes of the other shifter. “Kolivan, good afternoon,” Shiro said.

            “Takashi, a pleasure as always,” Kolivan said.

            Lance watched the two size each other up; Kolivan was bigger. “Shiro there you are,” Allura said kissing his cheek. “You two know each other?”

            “We’ve met, but it’s been a while,” Shiro said. “How’s Regris fitting in?”

            “He’s doing well, Keith is looking after him.”

            A soft smile curled on Shiro’s lips. “I’m glad my little brother is doing well.”

            “As nice as this is, we have to get going darling or we’ll be late,” Allura said.

            Lance didn’t know that Keith was Shiro’s little brother, but why was he in Kolivan’s pack then. “Nice seeing you again Lance,” Shiro said waving as Allura basically pushed him out of the shop.

            “You have questions, I can tell,” Kolivan said.

            Before Lance could ask them, he had to help a customer. It quieted down even more afterwards. “Why is Keith in your pack?”

            “Keith’s Shiro’s adopted brother. He’s an orphan, his parents died in a car crash when he was just a pup. Shiro tried to integrate him into his pack, but it didn’t go well and when my pack moved into Arus City, Shiro thought my more diverse pack would suit him better,” Kolivan explained with Blue still around his shoulders.

            “I’m glad he’s doing well,” Lance said.

            “Regris steadies him, but I also must be going. I’m going to be late for the meeting,” Kolivan said.

            Carefully he unwound Blue from around his shoulders and she protested by mewing. “Sorry my dear but I have to be going.”

            She rested a paw on his hand. Lance smiled, glad to see his familiar was happy with Kolivan. “Text me when you’re done?”

            “Of course,” Kolivan replied leaning down to brush a kiss to his lips.

            Lance wanted him to stay and keep him company, but he had duties to attend to. Blue rubbed her side against Lance’s arm as he watched his mate walk out of the shop.

            A few hours passed and Lance was very bored. There barely were any customers, it was slower than usual. At first he’d kept himself busy by studying a few new spells, but he grew frustrated when he couldn’t get one of them to work. If Allura was here, she usually would help him get past it, but he was alone with Blue.

            The bell jangled and Lance perked up. A broad smile curled on his lips. “We heard that Allura was busy and you had to watch the shop, so I thought we’d come visit,” Hunk said.

            “Plus we need all the details about how you and Kolivan are doing,” Pidge said with a grin.

            “He met Blue today when he dropped me off,” Lance said.

            Pidge jumped up on the counter, short legs dangling. “What did she think?”

            “She loved him, I wonder if it’s cause we’re mates,” Lance said with a shrug.

            “Whatcha working on?” Hunk said peering over at the open book next to Pidge.

            “Just a water spell, it uses water to form a protective shield, but I can’t get it to harden,” Lance sighed.

            “We can help,” Pidge said. “I love watching you work magic.”

            It took three hours, but with the help of his friends, Lance managed to cast a shield, hard enough to protect him from the knife that Pidge mysteriously procured. According to them, it was a multipurpose tool that just happened to have a knife. Lance just shook his head and let the water flow back into the jug.

            The bell jingled and Allura walked back in along with Shiro. Exhaustion hugged her shoulders, Shiro wrapping an arm around her waist. “Is everything ok?”

            “Just tired from all the talking,” Allura said. “I had to try to recreate the spells I used that day, it was a lot of magic.”

            “I’m going to get her upstairs to rest. Do you think you could watch the shop for the day?” Shiro asked.

            “Yeah, it hasn’t been busy.”

            “Alright, thanks Lance.”

            Pidge and Hunk waved hello. Both of them hadn’t really gotten to know Shiro yet, but Lance had met him when Allura and him got together. Shiro and Allura walked upstairs, soft murmurs of their conversation floating downwards.

+++

            The next few days were busy and Lance barely got to see Kolivan. The trial was moving faster now and Allura had to be present more often. Lance knew the shop had to stay open, it was their source of income. Kolivan visited when he could, but he was equally busy with moving in new pack members from Zarkon’s pack. Lance missed him, missed having his arms around him at night, and their sleepy morning kisses. His bedroom upstairs seemed more lonely, even with Blue to cuddle next to at night. Allura came home late often, exhausted from the paperwork.

            Lance slumped over the counter. It was dead again in the shop, which was kind of nice, because there had been a three hour rush earlier keeping him very busy. The loud sound of a motorcycle roared to a stop in front of the shop. Two helmet covered people got off, and when they removed their helmet Lance smiled. It was Regris and Keith. The door opened, bell ringing. “So this is Altean Spells and Sorcery,” Keith said glancing around.

            “Hey you two!” Lance called.

            Regris sneezed a few times. “Magic is itchy,” he said. “Hi Lance.”

            One thing Lance noticed was the two boys were holding hands and he couldn’t help but smile. “Just looking today or do you need help finding anything,” Lance said.

            “Just looking,” Keith said.

            Regris had let go of Keith’s hand, drifting over to the selection of crystals and stones. Keith pouted, clearly wanting not wanting to let go. “Sooo Keith. You and Regris?” he said lightly joking.

            Keith’s face turned red, ducking under his bangs. “I-uh, yeah,” he said a goofy smile curling on his lips.

            Lance smiled in return. “That’s great, I’m proud you’re coming out of your grumpy pants self.”

            Rolling his eyes, Keith muttered a few choice words and wandered over to Regris. Lance chatted with them until he got a rush of customers, keeping him busy. They waved goodbye in between customers.

            That night Lance flopped on his bed, exhausted. It was hard to man the shop when Allura was gone. He had to escort a trio of witches from his shop, because they tried to test out a spell on a crystal. Groaning, all Lance wanted was to curl up in Kolivan’s arms. Pulling out his phone, Lance pulled up Kolivan’s contact and pressed call. It rang twice, then Kolivan picked up. “Hello Starlight.”

            “Kolivan, could you-” Lance started, then close his mouth-Kolivan was busy, he didn’t have time to drive over and cuddle his mate just cause he was lonely.

            “Do you need me there?” Kolivan said finishing his thoughts.

            “I mean-I bet you’re busy and I don’t want to be a bother...”

            “I’ll be over shortly,” was all that Kolivan said. “See you soon.”

            He hung up and Lance groaned getting up and pacing a bit. Blue curled around his ankles purring and making short mirts at him. It didn’t take long for Kolivan to pull up and get out. Lance went down and let him in. He had a small bag slung over his shoulder, but there were some purple smudges under his eyes and he looked tired. Kolivan brushed a hand across Lance’s cheek. “I’ve missed you starlight.”

            Kolivan followed Lance upstairs and Blue got up and rubbed against his hand purring loudly. It was the first time Kolivan had been in his room and Lance realized that he had some dirty laundry on the floor, and his desk was a mess of papers and crystals. “Sorry about the mess.  
            “It’s fine starlight, let’s get you to bed.”

            Kolivan pulled out a pair of sweatpants and slid his shirt off. There were new scars, the ones he got from the fight. They were healed, but still a bit pink and new. Lance was glad he begged Allura for a Queen sized bed, because anything smaller and Kolivan wouldn’t fit. It felt good to be tucked under Kolivan’s chin, his arms wrapped around Lance’s waist. “I’ve missed this,” Kolivan said brushing a kiss on Lance’s forehead.

            Blue settled behind their heads, curling up on the pillow and purring. She wanted to be near them. As Lance settled off to sleep, his fuzzy mind thought he heard Kolivan whisper, “I love you my moon and stars.”

+++

            The next morning, Lance woke to warm arms curled around him, and soft purrs in his ear. Blue had nested behind Kolivan’s head, slowly batting at his hair. Then his alarm went off, loud and obnoxious. Kolivan sat straight up dragging Lance with him. “What the?” he grumbled.

            “Sorry, my phone.”

            Lance leaned over and turned it off stretching his arms above his head. A tiny part of his brain vaguely remembers Kolivan saying something, something important. _‘I love you my moon and stars.’_

            Those words made him jolt and stiffen. “Mmm what’s wrong?” Kolivan asked curling his arms around Lance’s waist.

            “Uh did you-uhm did you say something last night, before-before I fell asleep?” Lance asked playing with Kolivan’s fingers.

            It was Kolivan’s turn to stiffen, and Lance fidgeted until he could turn around and face him. Kolivan’s dark cheeks were flushed, his eyes shyly looking down. “I thought you were asleep,” he whispered. “I just wanted to voice something I’ve felt, but-I’m not-I’m not sure you feel the same.”

            Lance reached up and cupped Kolivan’s face, gently lifting it up so he could look Kolivan in the eyes. “I love you too,” Lance whispered leaning forward and brushing a kiss on his mate’s lips.

            When he leaned back, Kolivan was blinking rapidly, his eyes wet. “What’s wrong?”

            “I’m so happy,” he said his voice cracking a bit. “You love me.”

            A knock on his door made the two of them jolt. “Lance, are you up?” Allura asked, the door opening.

            She took one look at Kolivan and her brother together and sighed, but a happy smile curled on her lips. “Looks like it, I don’t have any case stuff today, so if you want to spend time with Kolivan, be my guest. I’d rather run the shop than deal with more lawyers. Oh and Kolivan, there’s coffee if you want any, Lance likes cream and two sugars.”

            Her dressing gown flared as she turned and left the doorway. Lance couldn’t help the giggle that erupted from his chest. “Well that was awkward,” he said in between laughter.

            Kolivan simply rubbed his face, cheeks red again. “I thought you told your sister I was coming over.”

            “She wasn’t home when you came over, and I was too tired.”

            Lance pecked Kolivan on the nose to distract him. “I’ll get coffee,” Kolivan said getting off the bed.

            Then Kolivan’s phone rang and he sighed and answered it. “Yes Ulaz, I’m at Lance’s. Of course I’m safe,” Kolivan said stretching his back. “I told Thace last night, didn’t he tell you? Can’t you cancel the meeting?”

            Lance smiled and wandered into his bathroom. He heard snippets of the conversation as he washed his face and combed his hair. Kolivan peeked his head in after he hung up. “Can I use your bathroom?”

            “Course.”

            Kolivan shuffled in, pulling a toothbrush and a brush out of his bag. It was nice sharing a space, so oddly domestic. _‘He loves me,’_ Lance thought.

            “What do you want to do today?” Kolivan asked.

            “Why don’t you surprise me,” Lance replied.

            “Alright,” Kolivan said with a smile and toothpaste covering his lips. “Sounds good to me.”

            Lance couldn’t help but laugh and lean into his mate happily.


End file.
